


My Fella, He's A Hell Of A Romantic - Part Three

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Ultron Never Happened, Because You Do Whatever You Want On Your Last Night Of Freedom, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bucks Parties, Bucks Party Shenanigans, Bucky And Steve Are Still Standing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Raps, Bucky's Hooked On Supernatural Now, Bucky's In Trouble With The Cops, Bucky's Worthy, Cards Against Humanity, Clint's Adopting The Twins, Crying, Damn Thor's Asgardian Brew, Emotional, Emotions, Even I Cried, Everyone Sleeps Where They Crash, F/M, FOR BUCKY, Fireworks, First Dance, Fluff, Français | French, Gaelic Language, Garter Toss, Humor, I Guess It's AU-ish, I Had To Add It In It Seemed Funny, I Used Every Generic Cliche Surprise Dance Songs, I Wasn't Going To Have The Sex Part, I Watched So Many Videos For It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am not sorry, I am so sorry, Irish Language, Loki Sam Pietro Wanda Bucky Are All Avengers Now, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Of Course, No Offence To Nickelback Fans, Of Course They Do Something Like This Before Bed, Oh Stevie, Pass The Cherry, Pietro is a little shit, Presents, Quickie, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slow Dancing, Smut, Speeches, Steve Gets His First Hangover, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Surprise Dance, Team as Family, They Saved Pietro and Wanda From The Hydra Outpost, They're Using Their Pet Names Again, This Is Disgustingly Romantic, Tony's Emotional When He's Near Drunk, Vows, Wanda Gives Bucky A Vision, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Weirdest Game Out, but it just happened, everybody's crying, i love these two, lap dance, naughty boys, suck and blow, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a wedding. Both Steve and Bucky are nervous yet ready to complete the next milestone in their relationship. Bucky gets a small glimpse of what his future will be like and Steve cries like a giant baby during the vows. Everything goes smoothly, and at the reception, Bucky has a surprise of his own up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fella, He's A Hell Of A Romantic - Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited Steve and Bucky wedding! I had so much fun writing this and even if some people don't like the outcome, I really couldn't care right now. I laughed, I cried, I smiled, I rejoiced...that's all that matters to me. If I'm satisfied with my work, I'm happy. I've been to a few of my friends bucks parties (yes they were male but there was a few females there) so I know what crap goes down ;) I hope you all enjoy it too.

 

**_~~~Bucky's Bucks Party~~~_ **

"That was the worst ending to season three of Supernatural!" Bucky protested, throwing his arms in the air. "I can't deal with this!" he added.

"You're just saying that because you want in Dean's pants," Natasha scoffed.

"You're terrible," Bucky huffed.

Bucky didn't want to go all out for his bucks party the night before the wedding. So he settled down on the couch on his and Steve's floor in Avengers Tower with Natasha, Clint, Maria, Loki, Wanda and Pietro, watching episodes of Supernatual. They also had takeout and beer and Bucky stole a bit of Thor's Asgardian alcohol which helped him get a little bit of a buzz through the night.

"Just you wait until season four, you will adore Castiel," Wanda mused.

"Spoilers!" Bucky squawked. 

"I should never have gotten you into this," Natasha laughed.

"Does he always act like this?" Loki interjected, peering up from his book.

The brunette scowled at the god, pointing a metal finger at him.

"You're not even watching it, you don't get to say anything," he grunted.

"It's just a show," Pietro mused.

"Just a show?" Bucky replied.

"Pietro, I'd run if I were you," Clint interjected.

"It is not just a show! It is life!" the brunette exclaimed.

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Just a show," he repeated. 

"You little shit," Bucky hissed.

"Now now, you can't curse like that. Not when your fiancé doesn't like bad words," Natasha warned.

Bucky blinked.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" he snorted. "My Stevie? Doesn't like swearing? Remind me to record the next time we have sex so you can listen to him. He's a foul mouthed bastard," he boasted.

The room erupted into groans of protest as Bucky smirked smugly, grabbing his beer from the table. Natasha sighed and turned the TV off, before standing up, picking up pieces of empty takeout boxes. 

"Alright I'm bored, so we're going to play a game," she issued.

"Shall we play a game?" Bucky teased.

"Shut your mouth Barnes," the red head bit back.

Bucky crooned at her in Russian, earning him an eye roll and a few snickers around the room. He couldn't believe he was getting married tomorrow, to Steve of all people. He'd never imagined it would come to this. Yet, he was wondering what Steve was doing at that moment. Tony was with him for his bucks night and that just had trouble written all over it. 

"Well I'd love to stay and play, but I need to get some sleep before this big wedding," Maria spoke.

"No, you just have a sleep routine," Clint sassed. 

"Leave her alone Bird Brain," Pietro interrupted.

"Pietro!" Wanda scolded.

The brunette started laughing, slapping his hand on his knee as he watched the squabbling unfold. He stood up and walked over to Maria who gave him a quick hug, before she left for the elevator. Bucky sat back down on the sofa, resting his head against his hand as he looked over at Loki.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Now you're interested," Loki retorted.

"Don't be smart with me," Bucky scoffed.

Loki grinned and looked up from his book again, stealing a glance at Bucky. He closed the book and handed it over to Bucky who squinted at it. On the front cover it read _'Winter of The World'_ and Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It follows characters from Germany, Britain, the USA and the Soviet Union who are linked by events that lead to World War II. From there it continues through the war and then proceeds to the aftermath," Loki explained.

"Oh...wow," Bucky breathed out.

"I'll let you borrow it when I'm done," the god offered.

"Yeah, thanks pal," the brunette answered, handing the book back.

Natasha came sauntering back with a box, before she dropped it onto the table and then knelt on the floor. Everybody's attention was on the box now as she opened it to reveal cards. Some rows filled with white cards, the other rows filled with black cards. 

"Um, Natasha?" Bucky questioned. 

"Oh no not Cards Against Humanity!" Clint yelled.

"What is that?" Pietro asked.

"Nothing you need to know about kid," Clint replied.

"Oh please! If you're easily offended you should just get out now," Natasha chuckled. "Basically we all take turns in picking out a black card and it has a blank on it. Anyone who isn't reading the black card has to pick a white card, sometimes two, sometimes three or sometimes you need to draw an extra two white cards, and then put them face down. Said person with the black card then reads them out and picks the funniest one. Whoever had that one gets a point," she explained.

Bucky nodded with a small shrug.

"Sounds easy enough," he hummed. 

"Alright everyone get into a circle around the table," Natasha instructed.

After minutes of deciding how to best organise the circle, the group settled down together. The formation went in the order of Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Loki and Pietro who were all smirking at each other. Natasha dished out ten cards each to all of them and sat the rest along with the black cards in the middle.

"Alright, we need to think of something to pick the person who goes first," she issued.

"Last person that woke up this morning, I dunno'?" Clint replied.

"Or possibly the last person to kiss someone who wasn't their partner," Loki interjected, with a snide grin.

"Well, the only people here with partners are Clint because he's with me and Bucky who has Steve. And I haven't kissed anyone other than Clint," Natasha retorted.

"Oh for fucks sake you're all taking too long!" Bucky protested.

He turned around and grabbed Pietro before quickly smacking his lips against his. Everyone broke out into laughter as Bucky pulled away and then picked up his white cards. Meanwhile Pietro simply sat in his spot stunned and wide eyed.

"I go first? Okay, good," Bucky breathed out. 

"I am texting this to Steve right now!" Clint yelled.

"It's my bucks night. And as far as I know, you can do whatever you want on your bucks night. I'm sure Steve will be getting up to trouble tonight anyway," the brunette replied.

"Pietro, you haven't said a word," Wanda taunted.

"I'm sorry that was just unexpected," Pietro answered, his cheeks flushed pink.

Natasha looked over at Bucky and the pair chuckled, before exchanging a few words in Russian as Bucky picked up a black card. He read over it and let out a loud snort, covering his mouth with his hand. He was thinking of all the possible things that could be done for this one. 

"How did I lose my viriginity?" he spoke.

Clint barked a laugh and slapped down a card, before losing his balance and falling back. Wanda started laughing too as she helped Clint back up, picking her own card. Pietro looked to be having a whale of a time looking at his cards. Natasha was trying to hold back her laughter and Loki just grinned with an evil smile, as usual. After everyone had put a card down each, Bucky picked them up. 

"Okay. How did I lose my viriginity?" he mused, turning the cards over. "Goblins, wow...um, giving birth to the Anti-Christ," he cackled, slapping his hand on his knee. "Lady Gaga," he continued. 

"With her poker face," Clint interrupted.

"Leave," Natasha joked.

"Shh, okay, Nickelback...yeah my ear virginity from their music," Bucky muttered.

"Oh! Shots fired!" Clint and Natasha called in unison.

"Or..." Bucky started, his brow creasing at the last card. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, you can add your own?" he whined.

"What does it say?" Wanda questioned.

Pietro snickered.

"Captain America's star spangled dick," the brunette answered.

Laughter erupted in the room as Bucky threw the cards down and shook his head. He should have known something like this would happen. 

"Who picked that one?" he asked.

"I did," Pietro responded.

"Pietro! I am shocked!" Clint spat. 

"Hey he picked a card that was true," Bucky issued. "Well, he didn't take my virginity really, I lost that to a dame back in the day. But he took another type of one he popped my-" he stopped suddenly.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Clint screamed, covering his ears.

Natasha chuckled as she picked up a black card, which earned the attention of everyone else. 

"Nobody got given a point for that one," Loki mused.

"Oh, crap yeah. Okay, well I thought the giving birth to the Anti-Christ one was great," Bucky answered.

Clint cheered, earning a raised eyebrow from Natasha.

"What?" he squawked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Nothing honey, anyway, during sex I like to think about..." she spoke, waving her hand. 

"Oh I have a good one for that," Bucky crowed. 

The cards were thrown into a pile and Natasha picked them up after placing the black card down. She turned them over and raised an eyebrow at a few, screwing her face up at a few others.

"Alright, during sex I like to think about...Morgan Freeman's voice, laying an egg, Batman, Robert Downey Jr. Who the hell is Robert Downey Jr?" she quizzed.

"I have no idea," Clint answered.

Bucky shrugged, as well as Loki, Wanda and Pietro. 

"Sounds attractive whoever he is," Bucky commented. 

Natasha sighed and shrugged before moving onto the last one, letting out a noise between surprise and somewhat disgust. 

"Tony Stark naked with his Iron Man mask covering his dick..." she added.

Bucky howled with laughter and fell backwards, clamping his hand over his mouth. Everyone else was tittering away quietly, but Bucky was absolutely losing it. 

"I bet he looks nice naked," Bucky commented.

Clint spat out his drink and started choking, having to have Wanda pat his back. Loki simply rolled his eyes and Pietro helped Bucky sit back up while Natasha looked through the cards again. 

"I'm gonna' have to pick Morgan Freeman's voice that made me laugh the most," she hummed.

Bucky cheered and threw his arms up.

"Do you even know who Morgan Freeman is?" Clint asked.

"Stevie and I watched movies with him in it, so yes, I do," Bucky retorted.

"Smart ass," the brunette huffed.

"Alright it's your turn Clint," Wanda spoke, nudging him.

Clint picked up a black card and frowned.

"What's my secret power?" he issued.

Again, all the cards were thrown onto the table by the others, chuckles and snorts heard here, there and everywhere. Clint picked the cards up and screwed his face in disgust at some, before taking in a deep breath. 

"What's my super power?" he repeated. "Spectacular abs, my collection of high-tech sex toys," he continued.

Natasha snorted and rested her head on Clint's shoulder.

"Being fat and stupid, well that's just rude...my sex life, now we're talking," he cooed.

"Clint!" Natasha barked.

"Puberty," he finished. "You're all picking on me!" he protested.

"Just pick one!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Uh okay I pick being fat and stupid," Clint groaned.

"I win!" Pietro cheered.

"You little bastard," Clint grunted.

Wanda grabbed a black card while the others gathered more white cards, her mouth curving into a smirk at the corner.

"A romantic candlelit dinner would be incomplete without...something," she hummed. "You better have some good ones," she added.

All the cards flew down on the table within seconds, Wanda scooping them up quickly. 

"Let's see. A homoerotic volleyball montage, saying I love you, a mating display, inappropriate yodelling or same sex ice dancing," she chuckled.

"Sounds like a fine candlelit dinner," Bucky scoffed.

"It has to be a homoerotic volleyball montage," Wanda sighed, with a grin. 

"That point goes to me then," Loki spoke.

Clint turned his gaze to Loki and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, just wow Loki," he whispered.

"I like games you oaf," Loki huffed. 

"It's your turn anyway," Clint replied.

"I prefer doing the white cards thing it's enjoyable," Loki murmured. 

"That's bending the rules," Clint protested.

"There's no rule to say you can't pass," Natasha interjected.

"Pietro, just take your go," Bucky sighed. 

His phone buzzed on the table and he grabbed it, opening up a message from Steve. He shook his head when he read over the text message. 

**_"Are you having a good night?" - Steve_ **

**_"I am, we're playing Cards Against Humanity and it's so rude but it's hilarious. You need to play it one time." - Bucky_ **

He only waited a few seconds before another reply came through. 

**_"Sounds like trouble." - Steve_ **

**_"Well I read a black card that said how did I lose my virginity? And there were a few weird ones but apparently you can add your own and there was a card that said Captain America's star spangled dick so y'know, the whole room was in fits of laughter." - Bucky_ **

**_"Typical. We're just about to play suck and blow." - Steve_ **

Bucky laughed loudly, earning everyone's attention, their eyes staring at him intently. It was basically that look of _'if something is so funny you have to tell us'_. 

"Apparently the others are playing suck and blow whatever that is?" Bucky spoke, cocking an eyebrow. 

"You basically have a deck of cards where you pick one out and one person as to blow air in so it stays there then pass it to the other, then they have to blow and the other person has to suck in air. But if the card drops then the two people have to kiss," Natasha explained.

"So a game for a bunch of drunks? I'm assuming they are drunk and Steve probably is too since Thor took some of his Asgardian alcohol," Bucky chuckled.

"Just wait, Steve will be like 'I kissed this many of my friends last night' and we'll all have to laugh," Natasha jeered.

The brunette grinned as he went back to texting Steve. 

**_"I just asked what that was and Natasha explained. I wonder how many people you'll end up kissing." - Bucky_ **

**_"I would never." - Steve_ **

**_"It's fine, I kissed Pietro because we couldn't decide on who should go first in Cards Against Humanity." - Bucky_ **

**_"Oh my god Bucky! I just told everyone and now they're cat calling." - Steve_ **

**_"No need to worry, I'm marrying the most beautiful fella in the whole of Manhattan tomorrow." - Bucky_ **

**_"Me?" - Steve_ **

**_"Yeah, you, you goofball. Now go back to your party. I'll see you tomorrow." - Bucky_ **

**_"I love you x" - Steve_ **

**_"Love you too xx" - Bucky_ **

He put his phone away and turned his attention back to the game where Pietro was just about to read his black card. Bucky was slightly nervous about tomorrow, but he knew it couldn't go as bad as he thought. He was free of HYDRA, free of his brainwashing, he was going to marry his best friend and he had all these new friends who were becoming family to him. The brunette smiled slightly, his eyes going a little glassy and he rubbed them gently. Natasha looked over at him and reached out, taking his metal hand and gripping it tight. Bucky stared back at her and gave her a small nod to let her know he was okay. He just couldn't believe this was all happening, and he couldn't wait until the reception, because behind Steve's back he'd been organising something that would take him by surprise. 

"Why am I sticky?" Pietro questioned.

"Bucky's saliva," Clint joked.

Natasha slapped him on the back of the head and he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. Bucky snickered and picked up his white cards as the others started sifting through theirs. He plucked one out and slapped it down on the table, giving Pietro a sly wink, before whispering some Russian to Natasha, who let out a giggle.

"Okay, why am I sticky?" he murmured, turning the cards over. 

Pietro's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his laughter, waving his hand in front of his face. 

"Praying the gay way, sexy pillow fights, an oversized lollipop...what the hell," he hissed.

Loki squeaked out a laugh, chewing down on his lip.

"Nicolas Cage and an ex-assassin's metal arm," Pietro mused.

Bucky scowled at Natasha.

"You did not," he gasped.

"I did," she cackled.

"The metal arm one was funny, I'm sorry Bucky," Pietro interjected.

"Yes!" Wanda screamed, fist pumping the air.

Clint gasped in mock shock. 

"I am so disappointed in you and Pietro! I swear it's like scolding children. Nat, can we adopt them?" he asked.

"Whatever you want Clint," Natasha muttered, smirking slightly.

"That's it. You two, you're grounded. Go to bed," Clint ordered.

"No," Pietro protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why you little-" Clint paused, glaring at Pietro jokingly.

"Alright, alright. This game is fun and all but we keep getting distracted, let's do something else," Bucky groaned. 

"Well what would you suggest?" Loki queried. 

Bucky shrugged slightly with a small pout. Until an idea sparked in his head, his grin growing mischievous. 

"Let's take Tony's cars for a spin. After our alcohol levels have gone down of course. Nat and Clint you can take his hotrod. Wanda, Pietro and Loki can take his Audi. And I'll just hop on Steve's Harley," he challenged.

The others looked at each other, before sharing curt nods.

"Let's do it," Clint agreed.

Bucky just smiled a wicked smile as they packed up the cards and went down to the garage to be rebellious in the city. The night wasn't exactly over yet.

* * *

**_~~~Steve's Bucks Party~~~_ **

Throughout the entire course of the game _'Suck and Blow'_ Steve had only dropped the card once, having to kiss Thor. Everybody else had kissed someone at least twice and they were starting to think that Steve was cheating. But Steve was clearly far too good at the game. Tony was on his right and Thor to his left as the card was being passed between Bruce and Pepper, the others watching on, trying to make them falter and drop the card. Everyone was at least tipsy, or unless you were Tony, absolutely rat assed and giggling at fucking anything even if it wasn't funny. Bruce successfully got the card off Pepper before turning around to Tony who had a sly smirk on his face. He was too drunk to even suck any air in the grab the card, so it simple fell onto his lap.

"Opps," he laughed.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the others chanted in unison.

"I don't-" Bruce paused, feeling Tony's hand sneak behind his neck.

"Come on Brucie," Tony slurred.

He pulled him in and kissed him roughly, the other bucks party guests wolf whistling and cheering around them. Tony had organised a closed off part in the nightclub specifically for that night. They were all seated on a plush sofa with their drinks on a table and snacks as well. 

"Alright come on! Steve has to at least kiss someone else! No cheating!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not cheating I swear!" Steve protested.

Tony turned around and stared at Steve with his bleary eyes. He stood up and put his drink down on the table.

"Well he isn't getting away with it this time. This is his last night as a free man basically. Once he gets married to Capsicle Two he's bound to that bastard for life," he issued.

Steve laughed with a small smile.

"Lap dance! Do it I dare you!" Pepper challenged. 

Rhodey simply slapped his palm against his forehead and shook his head with a laugh. 

"Make the Captain grab a cherry from your mouth," Thor added.

"You guys are the worst," Steve drawled. 

Tony grinned as he picked up a cherry from the bowl and put it between his teeth. He started to sway his hips to the music and pulled his tie off from around his neck. It ended up around Steve's neck, the others cheering him on. Steve rolled his eyes as he lent back on the sofa and held his hands out to the side.

"Show me what you've got Stark," he taunted. 

The brunette danced closer and shoved Steve's legs apart with his leg as he rested his hands on the blonde's thighs. Sam had his phone out and he was snapping a picture to send to Bucky. 

**_"Steve's getting a lap dance from Tony." - Sam_ **

Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow at Tony before the brunette was straddling his waist. They both reeked of alcohol, but mostly Steve because the Asgardian alcohol Thor had seemed to smell stronger. Tony lent down and nudged Steve's chin up, before showing the blonde the cherry. 

"Want my cherry?" he teased.

"You're terrible," Steve chuckled.

Tony pressed his lips to Steve's as he passed the cheery to him, but Steve bit down on it, breaking the skin. He grinned and upped the ante by kissing Tony deeper, biting down on his lower lip. The cheers only grew louder with a few _'whoops'_ as the pairs lips parted, tongues now coming into play.

**_"Now they just played pass the cherry and this happened." - Sam_ **

He looked down at his phone and saw two new messages from Bucky that were only sent a few seconds apart. 

_**"I knew you'd all get up to trouble." - Bucky** _

**_"Oh god, I bet that's payback for Pietro. Should sandwich myself in there ;)...Tell Steve I'm divorcing his ass and taking the children when we get married" - Bucky_ **

Sam laughed and passed the phone to Pepper, who then passed it to Bruce. The brunette let out a laugh and then jabbed Tony in the ribs, making him jolt. Tony pulled away from Steve who had a sly grin on his face before the phone was handed to them. Steve's eyes widened as he glared at Sam. 

"You didn't!" he spat.

"I just did!" Sam exclaimed, grinning triumphantly. 

"Cap, listen, when your fiancé says it's okay to do this shit when it doesn't mean anything and it's just for a bucks party. You know he's a damn keeper. And I'm so happy for you," Tony murmured, cupping Steve's face in his hands. "You're all grown up," he whispered.

"And he's gone," Rhodey mused.

"My babies are growing up," Tony whimpered, his arms now wrapping around Steve. 

He was weeping with joy now, running his hand through Steve's hair and whispering to him. 

"You're going to be so happy and you and Bucky are going to live in a nice house, with little kids running everywhere. And they can get taught science by their Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce. And we'll babysit and everything. Oh god, I'm so happy Steve. So happy," Tony sobbed.

"Thank you Tony," Steve whispered, his eyes welling with tears. 

"Now they're both crying!" Sam yelled, snapping another picture. 

**_"It just got emotional. Tony and Steve are having a moment. They're talking about you and Steve getting married and having a great future ahead of you." - Sam_ **

**_"Aw, bless him." - Bucky_ **

"So who wants to go dance?" Steve questioned.

"Oh I do!" Tony crowed, shifting off of Steve's lap.

Rhodey sighed and shook his head. He was the one who hadn't drank the most, so he was more like the mother hen of the group. Pepper was too, but even she was getting a little wobbly on her feet. Sam's phone buzzed and he looked down again, seeing a picture message from Clint. He opened it and stared at the picture, eyes widening slightly. Bucky was standing in the background, looking like a puppy being scolded, standing beside Steve's Harley with a police officer across from him, the red and blue lights in view. Clint was pulling a face with an _'uh oh'_ look to it, Natasha leaning against Tony's hotrod. 

**_"Bucky just got pulled over for speeding. And using his phone. Opps. Steve's gonna' kick his ass." - Clint_ **

"Uh Steve?" Sam spoke.

"Yeah?" Steve replied, standing up from his seat.

Sam turned the phone around and Steve squinted at the picture, before reading over the text underneath. He burst out laughing, his entire body shaking as he slapped his hand on his left pec, the other slapping on his knee. The phone was then passed around, leaving everyone in hysterics. 

"I guess Bucky's night got a little bad," Steve chuckled.

"You'll have to talk to him about that tomorrow," Sam answered.

"Yeah, but for now let's go dance!" the blonde cheered, before grabbing Tony and Thor by their wrists and dragging them off. 

Pepper, Rhodey, Sam and Bruce soon followed the three down to the dance floor. It wasn't everyday they got to see Thor, Captain America and Iron Man dancing like lunatics in a nightclub. However, Steve would most likely wake up with a hell of a headache in the morning. That wasn't exactly the best way to start of a wedding.

* * *

  _ **~~~Bucky's Wedding Morning~~~**_

__

 

Loud, fast knocks on his hotel door tore Bucky from his sleep. He groaned and turned around under the sheets, rubbing his tired eyes. After getting pulled over by the police, he had to get Clint to take Steve's Harley while he went with Natasha. They then grabbed all the things needed for the wedding and set off for the hotel. Steve would be getting ready at Avengers Tower so Bucky organised a hotel for himself and the others. The brunette yawned and looked over at the clock. It was 10am, the wedding wasn't until noon, but he wanted to take all the time that he needed. He still had to go over a few of his vows to see if they sounded okay. He couldn't believe today was the day. Bucky Barnes marrying Steve Rogers, it made him chuckle slightly. His gaze fell on the ceiling as he blinked away the sleep, stray tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

"Bucky! Bucky! Bucky! Bucky! Bucky!" Pietro chanted, slamming his fist on the door so quick it might break.

"Pietro cut it out or we'll get kicked out before it's time to leave!" Bucky scolded.

The door flew open and Bucky nearly jumped out of his skin as Pietro ran by him and sat down in the chair at the other end of the room. Bucky's hand was resting over his chest, his breathing heavy as he stared wide eyed at Pietro.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack on my wedding day?" he asked. 

"Now why would I do that?" Pietro questioned.

"I can easily ban you from the wedding," Bucky threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first," the younger man chided.

He was off like a shot and Bucky frowned, watching Pietro run back and forth between rooms. His eyes rolled as he grabbed the paperweight off the bedside table that was holding his vows. He threw it on the floor and waited, watching Pietro rush by again, only to trip on the paperweight. Bucky howled with laughter as Pietro fell with a yell of surprise. The brunette quickly grabbed him and dragged him onto the bed, rubbing his fist down on Pietro's hair.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Don't ever test an ex-assassin you little rat," Bucky laughed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Clint's voice crowed.

"Your son is being an annoyance," Bucky replied.

"Are we really starting that? The whole son and daughter thing?" Clint groaned.

"You said you wanted to adopt the twins," Bucky mused.

"It's true, you said it, old man," Pietro teased.

"You're still grounded," Clint huffed.

"Oo, troublemaker," Bucky snorted.

"Shut up, can I go now?" Pietro grumbled, struggling in Bucky's grip. 

Bucky let him go as Clint placed Bucky's suit on the bed, along with a military hat. The brunette raised an eyebrow and Clint just gave him a knowing smile before exiting the room. He dragged himself out of bed and yawned again, stretching his tired muscles, before turning to the suit. His fingers grabbed the zipper as he dragged it down, his heart nearly leaping from his chest. Right before him was his old uniform from the forties, the one he wore before he was shipped out. Tears welled in his eyes as he touched the fabric with his flesh hand, letting out a shaky breath also. 

"Steve you son of a bitch," he whispered, smiling weakly.

A light knock at the door turned his attention away from the suit, his gaze falling on Wanda. 

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask," Bucky answered.

She smiled and wandered into the room, holding her hands behind her back as Bucky raised an eyebrow. He turned away from the suit and faced Wanda as she stopped in front of him. Her smile was wide as she brought her hands around to the front, a small box resting in the palm of her hands. 

"Happy birthday," she crooned.

"You guys didn't have to-I-thank you," Bucky breathed out, picking the box up gently. 

"It's from Pietro and I. Natasha and Clint have a present of their own," Wanda mused.

Bucky nodded as he pulled the ribbon on the box, before pushing the lid off and staring into it. He pulled away some paper, his metal fingers wrapping around a chain as Bucky lifted it up. It was a silver chain with what looked like a locket as the pendant. It had a _'B'_ in red engraved on it, with a few lines etched around it much like his metal arm. The brunette grinned and opened the pendant to see a picture inside. It was of everyone that lived in Avengers Tower, Tony, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and himself, together after a successful mission. They were all covered in dirt and bruised from head to toe but they all had smiles on their faces. 

"You once told us the only family you had long ago was Steve. Now I want you to see the family you have now. We may not all get along sometimes but we are a good family, a team. It's troubled, but still good," Wanda spoke.

"Dysfunctional but still standing strong," Bucky wavered, sucking in a breath of air. "Thank you. I love it," he added.

He brought Wanda in for a hug, just as Natasha stepped into the room, Pietro behind her too. Bucky ushered Pietro over and he hugged the twins tightly, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks. Natasha smiled softly and stepped forward, holding up a card for Bucky. 

"From Clint and I. I don't want you to protest or anything. We did this for you and Steve because we love you both and we wanted to get you something special for your wedding, and consider it a birthday gift too," she mused.

The brunette took the card and turned it over, holding it horizontally before opening it. His eyes widened as he stared down at a booked honeymoon suite for a cruise around Europe. He tried to speak, but no words came out, just sounds that sounded like whines.

"Nat, this is too much," he whispered.

"We want you and Steve to have a break. A proper one. You deserve it. So please, take it," she replied.

"Thank you," Bucky sighed happily, bringing her in for a hug.

"Leave him alone you guys! Let him get dressed!" Clint called, from the other room.

Natasha smirked and kissed Bucky's cheek, before grabbing Pietro by the arm and dragging him out. Wanda turned to leave, only to have Bucky grab her arm and pull her back. She looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow as the brunette bit his lip.

"What if I screw this up?" he asked.

"You won't," Wanda answered.

"But what if I do? What if Steve changed his mind and I turn up there without a husband? What if-" Bucky paused, shaking his head.

Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked behind her, before pushing Bucky back a bit. She sat him down on the bed and sat beside him, resting one hand over the brunette's. 

"I shouldn't be doing this. But just relax, and let me show you what you have to look forward too," she offered.

"How long will it take?" Bucky questioned.

"Not long. Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," the brunette replied.

Bucky closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he relaxed himself. Wisps of red snaked their way out from Wanda's hands as she contorted her fingers slightly. She blew the wisps towards Bucky as he opened his eyes, that were now pooling with a bright red colour. 

_"Bucky what are you just standing there for! C'mon!" a voice called._

_He turned his head and saw Steve standing on the ramp of a huge cruise ship, a bag slung over his shoulder. Bucky blinked and looked up at Steve, seeing the sun beat off his skin, giving it a soft glow._

_"Well? You comin' or not you jerk?" Steve chuckled._

_"I-sorry," Bucky replied._

_His feet urged him onto the ramp as he walked up to Steve who held his hand out to him. He rested his metal hand on Steve's, fingers lacing with the blonde's as Steve smiled and pulled him close. Steve's lips met his and he smiled into the kiss, lacing his other fingers through Steve's hair._

_"Save it for the bedroom!" a voice yelled._

_Bucky turned his head and saw the whole gang there waving them off. He grinned and waved at them as the ship started to move out of the port. Steve wrapped his arm around the brunette and kissed his forehead._

_"Love you Buck," he whispered._

_"Love you too," Bucky replied._

The vision blurred before his eyes as it skipped to another part, it looked to be a few years after their marriage. It was Christmas time and Bucky was putting the star on top of the tree, earning smiles from all of the others. They seemed to still be living in Avengers Tower together, the whole team still there and looking well. 

_"I think we should open one present since it just hit midnight so it's officially Christmas Day," Tony spoke._

_"Agreed!" Clint chimed._

_"Just wait a minute for Stevie," Bucky mused._

_"Well, you see, he's bringing your present up anyway, we figured you should go first," Clint issued._

_"What is it?" Bucky asked._

_"Just wait," Tony hummed._

_Bucky heard the elevator stop on the main floor, the doors opening slowly. He rested his arms over his chest when nobody walked out. That was until a little, energetic Husky puppy came bounding out of the elevator. The brunette's eyes widened as he stepped forward, before catching the puppy in his hands. It was grey and white with sparkling blue eyes and Bucky stood in shock._

_"Are you serious!" he exclaimed._

_"Very serious honey. Merry Christmas," Steve spoke, stepping out of the elevator._

_He felt tears well in his eyes as he held the puppy close, cradling it gently in his arms. The tears fell down his cheeks as Steve walked over to him and kissed his temple, running a hand through Bucky's hair._

_"I love it," Bucky choked out._

_"Him, it's a boy," Steve whispered._

_"You sound like you just had a child," Pietro mused._

_Steve snorted and Bucky smiled as he crooned at the Husky._

_"I get to name him?" he asked._

_"You sure do Bucky, he's all yours," Steve soothed._

_"Миша," Natasha commented._

_Bucky smiled._

_"That's perfect," he hummed._

_"Misha?" Steve questioned._

_"Yeah...Misha, I like it," Bucky chuckled._

_"Me too," Steve replied._

A few more events whirled around him, their first argument before making up, their first wedding anniversary, their first mission together as husbands, just the two of them, so in love and happy. Bucky was brought back to the present, letting out a shaky breath as his eyes turned back to the blue-grey colour he had, cheeks stained with tears. Wanda grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped his cheeks, soothing him. 

"You will have a perfect future," she assured him.

"Thank you for showing me that," Bucky breathed out.

"You're welcome. Now get ready, we don't want you to be late," Wanda issued.

She stood and left the room, closing the door behind her as Bucky stood up also. He turned back to his old uniform and smiled proudly. This was it, his whole future was depending on this day. Bucky wiped his eyes and then picked up the uniform, feeling it between the fingers of his flesh hand. 

"Let's get this show on the road," he whispered.

* * *

  ** _~~~Steve's Wedding Morning~~~_**

****

 

Steve's morning wasn't exactly going to plan. He was hunched over the toilet in his bathroom, retching in it, his throat burning from the sensation. His stomach churned, even though it was practically empty now, his arms straining on the edge of the toilet. The blonde groaned and tilted his head up as he wiped his mouth with a cloth. _God damn Asgardian alcohol_ he thought. 

"Hey Cap do you want a greasy hamburger before we head to the wedding! Extra bacon and cheese," Tony called.

He only got another retching sound in return, a smug grin crossing his face. Sam, Thor and Bruce all sat around the table, nursing mugs of coffee in their hands with tired eyes. Tony was the only one who seemed rather energetic and he was the one who drank the most last night. His head tilted up when he heard heavy footsteps padding on the floorboards. Steve lent against the wall and sighed, resting his head on the wall. 

"Thor this is your fault!" he yelled.

"Now, now...no blaming your groom party Steve-o," Tony lectured, waving some painkillers in front of his face and sliding a mug across the counter.

"Painkillers won't work Tony. My serum remember," Steve grunted. 

"Well I can't help you then Cap. Take four...or six maybe I don't know," Tony uttered.

"I fucking hate you all," the blonde huffed.

"Language," Tony gasped, tutting afterwards.

Steve wandered over to the counter and picked up the mug, before leaning against the counter. He took a sip of the coffee and sighed contently, relishing in the buzz it already gave him. Tony came up beside him and patting his back, offering him a plain biscuit that might settle his stomach. 

"Thanks," Steve murmured.

"Anytime Cap. Also I'm honoured to be your best man today. Didn't expect it," the brunette issued.

"Well if I wasn't marrying Bucky he'd be my best man of course. But I am marrying him, so why not ask the next person who has become a good friend to me despite our differences," Steve replied. 

"Don't get sappy yet Steve, that's for best man speeches and everything where I'll get all emotionally drunk," Tony mused. 

"Typical," Steve scoffed.

"You nervous Steve?" Sam questioned.  

Steve nodded. 

"Of course I am. I'm marrying my best friend, I'm marrying the man I thought I'd lost for good. Marrying my soulmate," he answered.  

A few _'aw's'_ circulated through the room and Steve smiled weakly, taking another sip of his coffee. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes but Tony could see the small droplets of tears forming in the blonde's eyes. Tony smiled softly and walked around to Steve's side, resting his hand on the super soldier's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  

"It's okay to get emotional on your wedding day Cap," he whispered.

"It's not okay to get emotional now, we aren't even at the ceremony yet," Steve chuckled.

Tony shook his head with a chuckle.

"You can be emotional whenever you want Cap. Just shows you have emotions," the brunette answered.

Steve nodded and took another sip of his coffee, feeling the tears just lingering in his eyes. He was in total denial, surely the whole thing had to be a dream. But it felt too real and that only made Steve's heart swell, his smile widening also. He was watching his friends talk with each other, laughing at something ridiculous Thor said, their laughter echoing in the room. The blonde put down his coffee and snuck out of the room, retreating back down to the room he shared with Bucky. He closed the door quietly and ran his hands down his face as the tears fell down his cheeks. _God dammit_ he thought. The blonde wandered over to the sliding door where they had a small balcony outside. He picked up his phone and found Bucky's number, pressing the call button. Steve decided to bend a bit of a rule and call his soon to be husband, just so he could hear his voice. 

"Steve?" Bucky spoke.

"Hey boo bear," Steve replied.

There was silence before Bucky let out a short laugh. 

"Привет щенок— _Hi puppy_ ,"  he crooned. "What's the matter pal, you calling to bail on me already?" he asked.

"No! God no! I want this Buck. Today is going to be the greatest day of my life," Steve answered. "I just-" he paused. "I needed to hear your voice," he choked out. 

"Stevie what's wrong doll, are you crying?" Bucky questioned. 

"I'm just happy that's all Buck," the blonde whispered.

Bucky sighed softly.

"Don't worry me like that you punk," he huffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted.

"How was last night?" Bucky asked. 

"I woke up with a hangover," Steve groaned. 

Bucky laughed loudly.  

"You god damn idiot. Sam sent me the little lap dance you got from Tony and the cherry passing," he scoffed. 

"Oh god, I forgot about that," the blonde sighed.

"Did you remember what I told you?" the brunette snorted.

"Yeah you kissed Pietro you little minx," Steve chuckled.

"I'm glad you had fun. That's what that night was all about. Having fun. Doing what you want. You're stuck with me as soon as we're hitched baby," Bucky soothed.

Steve grinned.

"I'm okay with that," he crooned.

"Sap," Bucky accused.

"Bucky come on we gotta' go-oh my god!" a voice shrieked.

"Buck?" Steve asked, sounding worried. 

"Natasha just freaked out at my suit," Bucky laughed.

"Steve he looks hot you're so lucky!" Natasha yelled. "Wait a minute! What are you doing talking to Steve! Get off that phone Bucky Barnes or I swear to god. We need to go the car is here!" she scolded.

The blonde couldn't hold back his laughter as he wiped stray tears from his eyes, turning back to face the bedroom. 

"The car is here Stevie. I'll see you soon?" Bucky mused.

"I was supposed to be there first," Steve whined. 

"Don't worry, we're making a stop for breakfast first," Bucky replied.

Steve snickered.

"Alright Buck, I'll see you there. I can't wait," he murmured. 

"Me neither," Bucky hummed.

"I love you," Steve replied.

"I love you too," Bucky crooned.

He ended the call and sighed, before stepping back into the room. Just at that moment, Sam poked his head around the door, a small smile on his face. Steve smiled back and dropped his phone on the bed beside his suit. He had his old uniform too and he had Tony to thank for finding it, and for finding Bucky's also. 

"Time to get ready man, we need to leave soon," Sam mused.

Steve took in a deep breath and turned to look at his suit. 

"It's finally happening," he breathed out.

* * *

  ** _~~~The Ceremony~~~_**

 

The weather was perfect, the gardens were perfect and everything seemed to be going to plan. It was all taking place near a lake in one section of the gardens which had been closed off specifically for the wedding. A beautiful, big, wooden arch sat at the end of a long red carpet, with white petals strewn everywhere. The vintage style chairs had red white and blue ribbon tied on the back for Steve, as well as red and silver on the back for Bucky. Pepper had gathered up a few vintage pieces for it, mostly pictures of Bucky and Steve on a small table, as well as a few vintage looking suitcases and white drapes on the wooden arch. There were also a few vintage items and photographs hanging off the arch. It was simple, but that's all Steve and Bucky wanted. Pepper was just placing a few red roses up the top when Steve came wandering along to look.

"It looks beautiful," he commented. "So do you," he added, looking over Pepper's sapphire blue dress. 

Pepper jumped.

"Steve! God you startled me," she replied, turning to look at him. "You look wonderful," she added.

Steve smiled and looked down at his old uniform. 

"Thanks, feels nice to wear this old thing again," he chuckled.

"James is a very lucky man," Pepper mused. 

"I'm so nervous," Steve sighed.

"I can imagine. But you'll be fine. Your vows will probably be the hard part. I don't think I've ever seen someone get through their vows without shedding a tear," Pepper assured him.

"Oh I'll be shedding tears," the blonde joked, smirking slightly. 

Pepper chuckled and turned to Steve, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Steve grinned and gave her a warm hug in return, feeling his nerves relax a little. They pulled apart and Pepper laughed and shook her head as she fixed the lapels on Steve's suit and also the stray strand of hair that was poking out the side. 

"Much better," she soothed. "I'll see you soon, I have to go and greet guests," she continued.

Steve nodded and let Pepper go, turning his gaze back to the arch with the photographs hanging from it. His heart swelled as he looked over every one of them, taking the time to admire them all equally. He was still in disbelief that this was all happening, so much so he had to keep pinching himself just to be sure. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Steve turned his head to see Tony standing beside him, dressed in a navy blue suit and black tie. 

"You're a lucky man Rogers. I hope you see that, you better not fuck this up," he issued.

"I'd have to be insane to do that," Steve replied.

Tony grinned.

"You know, the times I worked on Bucky's arm when he needed it fixed, he used to tell me a lot of things. This was before you two even decided to get together. He always went on about how he admired you...adored you. You always seemed to be the one looking up to Bucky, but it was the complete opposite. Bucky always looked up to you, no matter what. He was so excited when you said yes to going on a date with him, wouldn't shut up about it. Now I know, I don't express it much but you two are perfect together, and I care for you both a lot. Really. You're going to have a wonderful life together," he mused.

"Gosh, in all my life I never thought I'd hear that from you Tony," Steve chuckled.

"Don't push your luck Rogers," Tony scoffed, reaching into his pocket. "Here's a little gift, from me. It'll help you both get started," he added. 

Steve took the envelope and opened it to find a cheque inside. His eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped as he stared at the amount.  

"Tony I-" he paused.

"I know what you're going to say...it's too much. But trust me, it'll help you in the long run. You can buy a house, go on a trip somewhere, I don't know. Whatever you two want, it's yours," Tony answered. 

The blonde closed the envelope and looked over at Tony with glassy eyes, a smile crossing his face. 

"Bucky and I weren't even thinking of buying a house straight away," he issued.

"Why not?" Tony questioned. 

"Someone's gotta' keep you company at Avengers Tower," Steve chuckled. 

Tony laughed as he brought Steve in for a hug, squeezing him tightly as Steve hugged him back just as tight. 

"I can look after myself Steve," he sighed.

"Jarvis doesn't count Tony. And besides, Bucky and I like the tower. So we'll stay. But, we'll keep the money for safe keeping, for an emergency even," the blonde murmured.

The brunette pulled away and clapped Steve on the shoulder again, smiling with a nod of understanding. Steve tucked the envelope inside his suit jacket, taking in a deep breath as he heard chatter from behind a line of trees. He looked over to the entrance to where the aisle started, where Bucky would walk down and saw Natasha helping an elderly lady dressed in a stunning, vintage, floral dress. Steve turned his full body around now as he stared in bewilderment, feeling Tony's eyes on him.

"It can't be," he whispered.

"It is," Tony spoke. "Good old Aunt Peggy. She wouldn't miss this for the world. Don't worry, Rhodey and Pepper will be with her for the ceremony, so she'll be okay," he added.

Steve had to steady himself on one of the chairs for a moment as he walked down to meet Peggy and Natasha, his pace quickening at every step. Peggy smiled and him and Steve felt tears pool in his eyes as he stopped in front of her.

"Peggy," he choked out.

"Steve, you didn't tell me you were getting married to James," Peggy replied.

"I'm so sorry Peggy, there was just so much to do, I didn't have time to even sit down for five minutes," Steve apologised. 

Peggy laughed softly.

"It's alright, I'm glad Natasha came and told me, otherwise I would have missed this," she answered.

Steve glanced over at Natasha and gave her a small smile as Peggy took his hands and squeezed them gently. 

"I always knew you and James had something," she whispered.

"You're still my best girl," Steve replied.

Peggy chuckled as Steve embraced her warmly, blinking away a few tears as he closed his eyes. He couldn't get over all of the surprises, first Tony's gift, now this, there certainly couldn't be anything else that would have surprised him been more.

"I hope I'm not too late for the ceremony," a voice spoke. 

Steve and Peggy pulled away as Steve looked slightly to his right and saw a familiar face. He felt like he was going to cry and never stop now, his smile only growing wider. Phil was walking over to him with more guests in tow, Fury, Maria, Thor, Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Rhodey, Bruce, Loki and a few people he hadn't seen before, all dressed in suits or dazzling gowns. 

"I hope it's okay if I brought extra people. I've been working with them over the past few months, Leo, Jemma, Melinda and Skye," he mused.

"That's fine, the more the merrier. I thought you weren't coming," Steve answered.

"Couldn't pass up on it," Phil replied.

"It's so good to see you," the blonde sighed.

They had a brief hug as Steve saw guests starting to sit down on seats. It was nearly noon now and Steve was practically shaking with nerves. Tony had invited a few friends who Steve had gotten to know briefly and also people himself and Bucky had met had been invited too. It was quite a crowd and Steve couldn't believe he was marrying Bucky in front of all these people. 

"Wait until you see him Steve, you're going to have the air taken out of your lungs," Natasha chuckled, as she walked by him to take Peggy to her seat. 

Steve let out a deep breath as Sam approached him and smiled warmly. His friend was dressed sharply in a grey suit with a blue tie and a black undershirt, sunglasses resting on his head. He was their marriage officiant as apparently he was legally allowed to and had done training for it. 

"You ready now man? Because I just heard Bucky had arrived, Clint is with him right now keeping his nerves at bay," he issued.

"I'm ready," Steve breathed out. "Thanks for doing this Sam," he added.

"No problem, just want you to be happy Steve," Sam replied.

"Let's get this done, before one of us just bails," the blonde joked.

Sam laughed as he clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder and led him down to the arch, greeting guests on the way. They passed Natasha who was off to meet with Bucky again, seeing as she was walking him down the aisle, a wide grin on her face.

"I'll go fetch your man," she chided.

Meanwhile, Bucky was hunched over, his hands on his knees as he took in shaky breaths. Clint was leaning against the car, his hands resting on the hood of the car, looking at Bucky with concern. He was dressed neatly in a black and white tuxedo but had a red bow tie instead of black. The brunette was panicking slightly, he felt fine on the ride there. Yet as soon as he knew they were there, he freaked out. Bucky's nerves were boiling up inside and he felt the notion to take off running at least twice. 

"Hey, Bucky relax come on," Clint soothed.

Bucky breathed out heavily as he straightened himself up and fixed his suit. He looked over at Clint who smiled softly him, his hands starting to shake less.

"I just never imagined this happening," he spoke.

"It's a lot to take in. But imagine the happiness you'll get out of it. You'll be with Steve for a very, very long time. If he didn't want this he would have ran. He wouldn't have made an effort to propose like he did. If he wasn't sure he probably wouldn't have gone on all of those dates with you. Trust me, this is the right thing," Clint explained. 

"I'm just worried about failing Steve. I dunno' maybe I'll screw things up again? Maybe I'll relapse back to that-" he paused. "That 'thing'," he sighed.

"Hey, listen to me, you've got Steve to help you, and the team. All of us are here for you," Clint replied.

The brunette nodded and Clint handed him his military hat back as Bucky put it back on. Clint opened his arms and Bucky laughed as the pair embraced, Clint giving him a firm pat on the back. 

"You can do this," he assured him. 

"Hey boys, I'm here to pick up a fossil to go beside another fossil, have you seen one?" a voice asked.

Bucky frowned and pulled away from Clint as Natasha came sauntering over in her sleek red dress that showed off her elegant curves. 

"That's hilarious," he scoffed.

"Hey that's what Steve said!" Natasha chimed. "You two must think the same,' she added.

Clint snorted and walked over to Natasha, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Get a room," Bucky groaned jokingly.

"Make me," Natasha retorted. "Anyway, off you go Clint, shoo, we've got a wedding to get done," she huffed.

"I'm going I'm going!" Clint grumbled, before rushing off to meet with everyone else. 

Natasha stepped forward and smiled as she rested her hands on Bucky's cheeks and ran her thumbs over his cheeks bones. 

"You look very handsome Bucky," she commented.

Bucky grinned, resting his hands on Natasha's waist.

"I feel a million bucks. You look gorgeous," he answered.

"You should feel like that, you're marrying Steve. He'll treat you like a million bucks," she soothed. 

The brunette nodded slowly. 

"Let's do this," he whispered.

Natasha couldn't contain her excitement as she held her arm out for Bucky, who looped his through hers. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze as they started to walk to the entrance of the gardens. He could see media across the road who were being held back by some agents kindly brought in by Phil. But Bucky smiled for the cameras anyway, what was a wedding without some photographs to share with the world? Natasha guided him down a pathway where Bucky could hear laughter and conversation going on, his heart rate escalating a little. 

"Alright everyone, time to settle down, the groom is on his way!" Clint warned.

_It's happening_ Bucky thought. He couldn't _fucking_ believe it still, his feet were taking him right towards Steve and he sure as hell wasn't going to regret it. They stopped at some drapes hanging over the hedges, blocking their view of everyone over the other side. Bucky took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes for a moment. _You can do this Barnes, you're in love dammit_ he thought. Natasha squeezed his arm again and Bucky opened his eyes, turning his gaze to her. 

"Ready?" she asked.

Bucky nodded.

"Ready," he answered.

Natasha pushed the drape away on her side, and Bucky on his as they stepped into the garden. The guests all rose from their seats, gasps of awe filling the air as they lay their eyes on Bucky. His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as they stood at the end of the red carpet that was running up to the arch. Clint gave Pietro the thumbs up and Bucky's eyebrow raised slightly. Natasha chuckled from beside him as they started to walk. Music started to play and Bucky burst out laughing, biting down on his lip as they walked down the aisle. Steve's back was turned to them, but Bucky could see Tony looking over his shoulder and smiling widely. He lent over to whisper in Steve's ear, making the blonde's shoulders tremble with laughter. 

 

_Sugarpie honeybunch_

_You know that I love you_

_I can't help myself_

_I love you and nobody else_

_In and out my life_

_You come and you go_

_Leaving just your picture behind_

_And I've kissed it a thousand times_

Bucky smiled and wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks from the laughter, his gaze focused on Steve. All the guests were snapping a few photographs, Steve and Bucky did say they wanted as many memories as possible. Natasha looked over at Bucky and grinned, before taking his hands and dancing down the aisle with him. But then the music stopped as Clint sat himself down at a keyboard and began playing a song, a backing track playing along too. The tune was slow and romantic and Bucky's eyes welled with fresh tears as he squeezed Natasha's hand tightly. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life. 

 

"Hey Cap, now might be a good time to turn around," Tony whispered.

"I don't know if I can," Steve chuckled.

"Of course you can," Tony assured him.

Steve exhaled and then looked up from the ground as he turned slowly. As soon as he lay his eyes on Bucky, his eyes welled with tears. He ran his hands down his face and rested them over his mouth, choking out small gasps of air. Bucky looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes and he couldn't contain the emotions that rushed through him. The brunette caught his gaze and he smiled, his eyes glassy also when he looked over Steve. 

"He's perfect," the blonde breathed out.

"What did I tell ya' Steve?" Tony chuckled.

The blonde wiped the corners of his eyes as he choked back tears and rested his hands behind his back loosely.

"This song is disgustingly romantic," Tony commented.

Steve scoffed.

"Shut up Stark this isn't your wedding," he teased.

"Bitch it might be if you bail," the brunette sassed.

"You're ruining the moment I'm having with my soon to be husband," the blonde grunted.

"I was having twelve percent of it," Tony mused.

"You're terrible," Steve laughed.

Natasha stopped just before the arch, leaning over to Bucky to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Bucky squeezed her hand softly and smiled as he wiped the tear from her cheek. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome Bucky," she replied, before stepping to his side, as Tony did with Steve.

The blonde turned to face Bucky, his smile bright and big like a ray of sunshine, eyes still moist with tears. Bucky took his hands and he could feel Steve's hands trembling slightly. He squeezed them comfortingly and Steve sighed contently, his eyes never leaving Bucky's. He'd made it, he'd made it to the end of the aisle and now he was standing in front of Steve, _his_ Steve. 

"You look amazing," he commented.

"So do you Stevie," Bucky hummed, grasping Steve's hands tighter. 

Sam tucked his sunglasses away in his pocket as he cleared his throat and beamed at both Bucky and Steve. The guests sat back down as the music faded out, the only sounds now being the water from the lake and the crow of birds. Bucky's stomach fluttered every time he looked at Steve, he couldn't look anywhere else but at him.

"Friends, family I'm sure you two consider some of us family by now, and other selected guests. We're gathered here today to witness the joining of two men who fought long and hard for this to happen today. I met Steve during one of my jogs around Washington D.C, and I could see in his eyes the hurt that fizzled inside him. I didn't know what it was at the time, not until he found out that his best friend was one of HYDRA's pets," Sam spoke. "I saw the struggle Steve went through to try and bring this man back to him. And here I was telling Steve that Bucky didn't know him, that he wasn't someone you save. I regret ever saying that because I can see in both Bucky's eyes and Steve's, just how much they love each other. Nobody would ever forget their best friend no matter what happened to them. So to see Steve's entire face light up when we got to bring Bucky home, it made me realise just how important it is that these two stay together. You hear me? Nobody is going to tear these two apart again so help me," he continued. "One thing I know is you never give up on friends, you never give up on family and you never give up on love when you know it's going to last for a very, _very_ long time. So as you all sit here and witness what is about to unfold, I want you to think about all those you've let go, even when you could have tried. But know that you did try. Maybe if you ever get the chance again you won't let it happen. Just like how Steve wouldn't give up on Bucky, and how Bucky wouldn't give up on Steve even when his recovery got bad. So, let's get this done, let's make the one thing these two have wanted for so long happen," he added. 

Steve grinned and glanced over at Sam, giving him a nod. 

"Thanks Sam," he mused.

"No problem man," Sam replied. "Do you want to go first with your vows?" he questioned.

"If I can manage," Steve joked.

Bucky chuckled along with everyone else as Steve bit his lip, took a breath and held onto Bucky's metal hand, lacing their fingers together. He looked out at all his friends, or more so his family now who had come here to see him tie the knot with his best friend who he thought he'd never see again. Peggy was sitting beside Pepper and Rhodey and she gave Steve a small reassuring nod, making him smile and turn back to Bucky. 

"You gonna' marry me or not punk?" Bucky teased.

"Jerk," Steve laughed.

He rested his free hand on Bucky's back and pulled the brunette closer, earning him a small gasp from Bucky. A few wolf whistles drew out and Steve grinned coyly, lifting Bucky's metal hand to kiss it. 

"I'm pretty tempted just to whisk you away now," he whispered.

Bucky snorted.

"Stop foolin' around Stevie," he huffed.

They parted as Steve took both of Bucky's hands and squeezed them tight for what felt like the tenth time that afternoon. He was riddled with nerves and just couldn't find it in him to speak at all. _I'm such a mess_ he thought. 

"Buck, I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm standing here in this beautiful garden, surrounded by beautiful people, marrying the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. It's surreal, and I had to keep pinching myself this morning to make sure that this was actually happening. You've been through so much Bucky. You watched me get ill so many times when I wasn't built like this. I remember you used to tell me stories until I fell asleep, it didn't matter what it was about, but you could go on for hours. You looked after me as much as possible and you made sure I still kept fighting. I guess the main reason I kept fighting was for you. Buck, I have loved you over and over again. I've never stopped loving you. Even when I saw you so broken down into absolutely nothing, I still loved you. I will always love you from here on out. We'll argue, we'll struggle...but it won't stop me from loving you any less," Steve mused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "We've been given this second chance, who knows why...but I know to me it's because we were meant to be together. Hell I'd fight to be with you any day, no matter what stood in our way. Bucky you're amazing, you're smart, you're funny. You're so helpful around the tower when the team need help. And I can't wait until we can actually take you out on more missions after the ones we had in Paris and Rome, because I think you'll be great at it. You can even teach Wanda and Pietro some more things, I'm sure they'd love you as your trainer," he added, looking over at the twins who had small smiles on their faces. 

Steve's eyes pooled with tears again as he brought his hand up to wipe the tears away, letting out shaky breaths. Bucky couldn't hold back his tears either as he bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape. It had everyone else in tears, even Tony who always tried to hold them back the most. 

"I could never imagine my life going on without you. If I didn't find you again, or if I couldn't help you, couldn't restore some of who you once were. Then I don't think I could have lived my life normally like I wanted to. Let's face it, even when I woke up from the ice, I was still empty because I didn't have you there. My life is an empty, dark hole when you're not in it. You've filled that up now just by standing here in front of me. And look at you, you're lookin' like you did back in the day, you look gorgeous. You're _you_. You're my Bucky," Steve choked out, bringing his hand up to wipe away one of Bucky's tears. "You should listen to every word I say because I really mean it. I vow to protect you with my life, I vow to love you each and ever day no matter what life throws at us. I'll be there for you through the bad times. I vow to tell you everyday just how important you are to me, I vow to give you everything you need. And I'm with you 'till the end of the line," he whispered. 

Bucky chuckled between sobs as he nodded and rested his hand on Steve's that still sat on his cheek. He was so overwhelmed with emotion, more than he'd ever felt. 

"I love you," he breathed out.

A chorus of hushed whispers and soft coos came from their guests as Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's. 

"I love you too," he hummed. 

"Bucky, do you have some vows?" Sam queried.

"Of course I do," the brunette wavered, drying his eyes as he stood back from Steve. "Think I'm stupid or somethin'?" he chuckled.

"Buck," Steve interjected.

Bucky simply smiled smugly, taking Steve's hand again.

"Steve, who'd have thought I'd end up stuck with you huh?" he teased. 

Everyone let out small laughs here and there, earning a playful frown from Steve.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I managed to make it down that aisle. I was having a bit of a breakdown when we arrived, but Clint reassured me, and Natasha calmed me down. So thank them for the fact that I'm standing here right now, with you, ready to marry you and spend my life with you. There's so much I want to experience with you Steve. Just you. Just us. The two of us, two kids from Brooklyn against the rest of the world. You have no idea how grateful I am to have this second chance. Seeing you there on that Helicarrier, fighting to make me remember, it broke my heart when I denied I knew you. I'm so sorry Stevie, that must have been the worst thing you could have heard in your whole life. We used to be best friends, hell I'd even go as far saying we were soulmates from day one. You were that special to me Steve, you still are that special. I-" he paused, shaking his head as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm so god damn happy to be standing in front of you today, ready to take the next step in our life. I've always fantasised about this, but never believed it would actually happen. Steve, you're brave, so brave...you were brave even as a scrawny little punk. But I loved you no matter what, you were my pal, you were...everything I wanted," he whispered. 

Steve let out a shaky breath and nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. 

"I swear to you Steve Rogers, I will protect you with every piece of fighting spirit in me. I swear I'll love you morning, noon and night with the beating heart that you mended. I swear I'll make you laugh and smile everyday. I swear I'll be there to pick you up when you fall, because we're bound to have those moments. I'll sweep you off your feet and give you the world Steve. Anything you want, you name it, I'll give it to you. God I can't say this without shaking," he chuckled, wiping away stray tears. "You do this to me you punk. You make me feel alive, you make everything feel so real. You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. That's how you make me feel Steve. I used to close my eyes and dream so I could escape the reality that I hated so much. But now I want to live in reality, no more dreams...because my dream is coming true. And that's marrying you, spending the rest of my life with you and loving and caring for you like a good fella would. Baby doll, you've stolen my heart, but it's all yours now. I didn't want to be this cheesy, but it just want to shout to the world that I love you so much. Like I said to you not too long ago моя звезда...Я буду всегда любить тебя, mоё сердце полно любви— _my star...I will always love you, my heart is full of love,_ " he continued, gripping Steve's hands tighter. "From here on out you're my first priority Steve, I promise. You're the light at the end of the tunnel, you're the bright ray of sunshine I need in my life. And you're mine. 'Till the end of the line, pal," he added.

"Stop you're making me cry," Steve chuckled.

Bucky laughed and ran his hands up to Steve's forearms. 

"I was planning on making that happen," he replied.

"Now with the vows over and done with, and very heartfelt vows I have to say. Can we have the rings?" Sam asked.

Tony stepped forward as he placed a silver band with a red gem in the middle on Steve's hand. He gave him a warming smile and a gentle pat on the back, tears still evident in his eyes.

"Hope it's what you wanted," he whispered.

"It's perfect Tony," Steve answered.

He turned back to Bucky who was looking at the ring, his eyes lighting up like stars. 

"Captain Steven Grant Rogers, do you take Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes as your partner in life, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small. And to annoy the living hell out of him. 'Till the end of the line do you part?" Sam interjected, earning a few laughs.

"I do," Steve choked out, sniffling back tears as he swallowed heavily.

"And do you Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, take Captain Steven Grant Rogers as your partner in life, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small. And to annoy the living hell out of him. 'Till the end of the line do you part?" Sam continued.

"I do," Bucky sobbed, turning his gaze to Natasha.

She slipped a silver band with a blue gem into his hand, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before stepping back. 

"Turn the rings around," Tony mused.

The pair turned their rings around to the underside and both started laughing as Bucky's read _'Puppy'_ and Steve's read _'Boo Bear'_ in cursive writing. They both looked back at Natasha and Tony who gave them looks of pretend confusion.

"We had nothing to do with it," Natasha issued.

"Sure," Bucky crowed, bringing his attention back to Steve.

"Steve repeat after me," Sam spoke. "Bucky, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am," he added.

"Bucky, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am," the blonde repeated. 

He took Bucky's right hand and slid the ring into his ring finger, sighing with relief as it sat comfortably. Bucky smiled and held both of Steve's hands, staring at him with all the love he had for him in that very moment. 

"Bucky repeat after me," Sam instructed. "Steve, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today," he mused.

"Steve, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today," Bucky replied.

The brunette had to take a breath as he pushed the ring gently onto Steve's ring finger, fingers trembling slightly with excitement. Steve lent forward and kissed his forehead, earning a few _'aw's'_ from their guests. Sam grinned and looked over at Natasha, then Tony.  

"Can the designated witnesses please step forward to sign the wedding certificate that sits beside me," he hummed.  

"Dibs!" Tony cheered, picking up the pen since he was the closest.

"Stark I can easily kick your ass," Natasha retorted.

"No fighting at the wedding!" Bucky warned. "Don't make me turn into a bridezilla," he added.

"It'd suit you," Steve commented. 

Bucky frowned at Steve and jabbed him in the chest with a small smirk.

"Punk," he huffed.

"And now the grooms signatures," Sam murmured.

Steve took the pen off Natasha as Bucky wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, rubbing small circles on his hip. He watched Steve sign the line neatly, before being handed the pen, a smile crossing his face. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he signed across the line, feeling Steve's hand run up and down his side. 

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husbands!" Sam declared. "You may kiss your bride-uh I mean, groom," he teased. 

Bucky laughed as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was chaste and deep, Steve's hands resting on his back as he kissed back. They both smiled into the kiss, before pulling away, stealing a few more quick kisses here and there.

"We're married," Bucky breathed out.

"I know, god I'm so happy," Steve replied.

"Family and friends, I present to you Mr and Mr Barnes-Rogers!" Sam exclaimed, throwing a bunch of flower petals over the pair. 

"Seriously, you want to have my name first?" Bucky questioned, over the loud cheers.

"Of course I do," Steve answered, entwining his fingers with Bucky's. 

"To think I couldn't love you anymore than now," the brunette chuckled.

Steve smirked as he suddenly picked Bucky up bridal style, earning a surprised gasp from him, his metal arm hooking around Steve's neck. He reeled Steve in for another kiss as the blonde started carrying him down the aisle, cheers and claps sounding in all directions. When they came out of the gardens, the paparazzi were standing with their cameras to catch a glimpse of the newlyweds. Bucky slid from Steve's arms as they looked over at the cameras, smiles growing on their faces.

"You wanna' give them what they're after?" Bucky asked.

"You bet your ass I do," Steve whispered. 

He wrapped his left arm around Bucky and dragged him in close, entwining their fingers together on their right hands, displaying their rings. Steve lent in close, eyes half lidded as he glanced at Bucky under his lashes. 

"I love you Bucky. This is the greatest moment of my life and I'm glad that all of it is because of you," he confessed.

Bucky smiled widely.

"I love you too Steve, more than you know," he soothed.

Steve kissed him then, pushing his military hat off as it fell to the ground, leaning Bucky back a little. They still had their reception to go to later on. But Steve and Bucky would head off for a little alone time, just to get them used to the new change. Yet as the cameras flashed around them, they lost themselves in each other, not caring about how many photographs would be printed into magazines and newspapers the very next day. They were officially married, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**_~~~The Reception~~~_ **

Everybody was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newlyweds by the time the reception rolled around. It was just a few minutes past 4pm now but drinks were already flowing and some guests were finding their seats at tables that were situated around the room. Tony went to a lot of trouble to make it as picture perfect as possible and from all the compliments he was receiving, he just knew Steve and Bucky would like it. They had a stage set up for speeches and also the band that Tony had hired for a few hours before they'd just move on to a stereo system. The reception had a modern theme to it, which was requested by Bucky and Steve. They wanted their ceremony to remind them of things back in the day, and their reception to remind them of the present day. Tony was already slightly on the verge of being drunk, leaning against a chair, joking with Thor and Sam. Clint and Natasha were talking to Pietro and Wanda while showing them photographs and Bruce was talking to Pepper, Peggy and Rhodey at their table, a smile on his face from how relaxed he was feeling. Loki was over by Phil, apologising a thousand times over for literally stabbing him in the back while Jemma, Skye and Fitz quietly laughed beside them. May was sitting by Fury and Maria, talking S.H.I.E.L.D things to pass the time.  All other distinguished guests were strewn around the room, laughing and conversing, glasses clinking together in celebration. 

"Hey everyone I just saw the car pull up!" Clint spoke, standing up on the stage, microphone in hand. 

"Places everybody we need to make room for the happy couple!" Natasha ordered. 

Tony was already meandering over to the stage, a little wonky with his sense of direction as he took his place as the MC for the evening. 

"Jarvis hold the elevator until I announce the couple," he spoke.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied. 

"Okay everybody. The moment you've all been waiting for. The first couple of this superhero team to get hitched. Cap and Sarge, come on in!" Tony announced.

Cheers, claps and whistles filtered the room as the elevator doors opened and Steve and Bucky stepped out. They'd discarded of their heavy uniform jackets and changed into white buttons up, Bucky sporting suspenders over his shoulders and Steve still had a tie. They had smiles plastered on their faces as they walked down the open space made just for them. Bucky clasped his hand tighter around Steve's, smiling at him as they stopped in the middle of the room. Steve lent down and kissed Bucky as the cheers and claps started to die down slightly. 

"Alright, alright, quiet down everyone," Tony issued. "I think I should get stuck into my best man speech now before I'm incapable of even forming sentences," he added.

Steve and Bucky laughed as they put their arms around each other, guests moving in now to space themselves out. Tony sat his scotch down to the side, clearing his throat as he looked over at Steve and Bucky. He smiled softly as he took the microphone off the stand and stood to the side.

"Steve, Bucky...it has been a great honour to be able to celebrate the love you two have on a very special day. Not only is it their wedding day but it is Bucky's birthday, and I just want to wish you a happy birthday old man," he started. 

"I'm still younger looking than you!" Bucky retorted.

"Yeah yeah," Tony scoffed, waving his hand at Bucky with a smirk. "Anyway, I hope that it's been the best birthday you've ever had. I'm sure you've missed out on a lot. But I'm sure this would have been worth it. You got to marry a noble, courageous, kind hearted and well, I should say exceptionally good looking man, and you should feel privileged and special to have that given to you. Steve and I hardly got along when we first met, we were always at each other's throats. But I could see in his eyes just how much suffering he was going through. Here he was, thrust into the modern world, in a place he was unfamiliar with, a place without his best friend in tow. I remember that one screaming match we had on the Helicarrier and Steve said 'I know guys with none of that worth ten of you'. And I could just see it in his eyes then that he was referring to Bucky. I mean, who wouldn't, with what Bucky went through, he is worth ten of me. Bucky's a brave soldier, he fought his way through the webs of HYDRA and came out the other side with a fighting spirit. Steve slaved for months to get Bucky to recover, and with it they formed a love that had obviously been burning for a very long time. Now here they are, married, happy, in love. What more could anyone ask for? I've watched you both struggle through the bad times, I've watched you laugh through the good times and I've watched you cry through the devastating times. What you two have is what everybody wants. They want that connection, that love that will only grow as each hour goes by. I am so-" Tony paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm so proud of you both. You've become not only friends to me, but also brothers. We may have disagreements, but this team is all we have, it's all we relied on and I'm grateful for every moment I get to share with you guys. I don't know what else to say other than I hope you both look after each other, love each other, and never let go of each other. I'm happy for you both. Truly. You deserve everything good that comes your way. Bucky, you're going to make a great member of the team. We're evolving and getting stronger and we will protect everyone with our lives. I admit, I used to be a man who did things before I thought it through. Then my childhood hero comes along and changes that all for me. Lays it down thick that I can be me and that I can feel fear, guilt, regret...anything. So Steve, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I don't say sentimental things very often, but I love you both," he continued, swallowing thickly as a stray tear ran down his face. "To Bucky and Steve," he added, grabbing his scotch and raising it in the air.

"To Bucky and Steve!" the guests chorused. 

"Should we go up?" Bucky questioned, whispering softly in Steve's ear.

"I think we should," Steve replied.

The pair walked up to the stage as Tony was setting his drink back down. They both wrapped him up in a warm hug, feeling Tony's arms around them also.

"Thank you Tony," Bucky whispered.

"Aw he's like a dad giving away his sons!" Clint teased, causing the guests to laugh.

Tony grabbed the microphone again and pointed at Clint.

"Hey, if they were my kids, just a little younger than now obviously, I'd be the proudest dad in the whole world," he commented.

"He's very far gone," Steve snorted.

"Alright Tony, our turn, off you go," Bucky ushered, handing Tony his scotch. "Don't drink too much more remember our surprise," he murmured, out of earshot from Steve. 

"Yeah! I'm going I'm going!" Tony exclaimed, hopping off the stage where Natasha was waiting to help him in his slightly tipsy state.

Steve looked at Bucky with a smile, resting his hand on the small of his back.

"Do you wanna' go first boo bear?" he queried.

"Are you gonna' keep calling me that during our married life, puppy?" Bucky huffed.

"Might do," Steve chuckled, nuzzling his face into Bucky's neck.

"I'll go first," Bucky groaned, shoving Steve away slightly.

"Okay, I'm just gonna' keep this short so we can get this celebration started. I just want to thank everyone that came to the ceremony this morning. Honestly I was nervous as hell to be there, but as soon as I was standing in front of Steve I felt so much better. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this punk right beside me. We've been best friends, for decades now, but deep down I loved him with every beat of my heart. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday, the greatest gift was getting to say I do to the man I love. Steve, I love you baby," he spoke.

"Stop it," Steve snickered, smiling as his cheeks flushed pink. 

"Thanks to Tony for organising this whole set up for our reception, it's...amazing. Thank you to everyone who helped out at getting everything set up for the ceremony. Natalia-sorry, Natasha...thank you for walking me down the aisle and taking me down to my husband. Clint, thank you for that music it was beautiful. Sam, thank you for officiating our wedding, your speech was stellar. Pietro, Wanda, thank you for your gift you gave to me for my birthday, I have it around my neck right now. Bruce, Thor, thank you for looking after my idiot husband on his bucks party and organising the car for me, it was great," Bucky continued. 

"Um, who was the one who got a speeding fine, on _my_  Harley," Steve interjected.

Guests started laughing as Bucky jabbed Steve gently in the ribs.

"Shh! God you're annoying already," Bucky joked. "Anyway, Clint and Natasha I forgot to say thank you for the wedding gift, I'm sure Steve and I will use our time on the cruise wisely," he added.

Steve smirked.

"Damn right we will," he purred, smacking Bucky lightly on the ass.

"Stevie, I swear to god..." the brunette hissed.

"That's what you were saying earlier," he mused.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled, burying his face in Steve's chest. "You haven't even had a drink yet what the fuck?" he grumbled.

"Hey, language!" Natasha scolded.

"That's my thing!" Steve protested.

"I wish I could thank everyone individually but it's going to take up so much time. So anyone else I might have left out, just thank you so much for all that you've done to make this day special. Over to you Stevie," Bucky finished. 

A few claps started as Steve stepped up to the microphone, Bucky standing by his side. 

"I'm going to try and keep this short too. What a hell of a day today has been. I can't believe I'm married, I especially can't believe it's to my best friend since I was a kid. Times have changed so much and I guess I'm grateful for that. Some things changed about me when I came out of that ice, not sure what it was...but, if I didn't make it out of there, I don't think I would have met the amazing people that I know today. Tony, thank you for organising this reception, you put so much hard work into it. You basically opened my eyes when I was being too much of an ass to come to terms with everything. You're a great person and I hope that anyone who comes into your life will see you for that and not for what you were hiding behind. Tony if I could take back all the harsh things I said, I would, because I misjudged you, and I'm sorry, really, I was wrong about you," Steve explained.

"Cap, never be sorry for speaking your mind," Tony interrupted.

"Sorry I just-" Steve paused, reaching out to take Bucky's hand. "I wouldn't have this man right here if it wasn't for you. You helped Bucky as much as you helped me when I didn't think I could do anything. So just thank you. Thank you so much," he choked out, before shaking his head as a sob escaped his throat. "I'm sorry, shit-I-god I said I wouldn't cry," he laughed weakly, wiping the corners of his eyes.

"You're alright doll," Bucky soothed, rubbing Steve's arm with his free hand. "Deep breaths," he hummed.

"Sam, thank you for helping me find Bucky and bring him home. Thank you for being my friend when I needed all the support I could get. Thank you for officiating the wedding. And thanks for being my jogging partner, we're still gonna' do that, maybe Bucky can come along too," Steve issued.

"On your right," Bucky snorted.

"I quit!" Sam chided, earning laughs from the couple off stage. 

"Natasha, thank you for being a friend when I needed someone. Thanks for helping with Bucky as well. Thank you for everything you've done during the wedding too, you've been a great, great help and to you and Clint thank you for the wedding gift. Bruce and Thor, thank you for making sure Bucky got to the ceremony on time what with trying to squeeze the time of the car arriving and departing in a small time frame. Thank you for being here and being supportive when I needed it during Bucky's recovery. Pietro, Wanda, it's going to be great having you two on the team and thank you for giving Bucky and enjoyable bucks party. Again, I'd love to thank you all individually but like Bucky said I'd be here forever. So thank you all for your undying support and well wishes," Steve added.

Bucky stepped forward quickly.

"I forgot to mention a very special person. Our girl Peggy. Look at her, she's as beautiful as I remember," he commented, pointing over at Peggy who chuckled and smiled back at Bucky. "Thank you for joining us on our special day, you kept Steve sane after '43 and I'm so grateful. You're still as tough as nails and you'll always have a place in Steve and I's hearts," he continued. 

"That's sweet Buck," Steve whispered. 

"Come on give him a kiss so we can get this party started!" Tony called.

Steve laughed and turned to face Bucky as he cupped his face in his hands and pressed his lips to the brunette's. Bucky smiled into the kiss, pulling away, only to steal a few more quick kisses, eyelids dipped slightly as he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"You taste nice," he purred.

"Buck," Steve huffed.

"Hey, you started it," he accused.

Bucky smiled as they stepped off the stage, Steve glancing over at Natasha as he gave her a small nod. She grinned and stepped forward, moving up behind Bucky as she rested her hands on his hips and pushed him over to a chair that Tony brought over. The brunette raised an eyebrow and stared at Steve who had a smug grin on his face.

 "What's going on?" he asked.

"Can't have a wedding without a garter toss," Natasha answered.

"A what now!" Bucky exclaimed.

"You'll see," Natasha replied.

Bucky's eyes widened when Natasha held her hand out to Pepper who handed her a stars and stripes garter. 

"No fucking way," he gasped, throwing his head back with a laugh.

Natasha grabbed his left leg and slid the garter up his suit pants, resting it right on his thigh. There were a few wolf whistles and cat calls as Natasha stepped to the side, Steve in his line of sight again. The blonde stepped forward as music started playing, Bucky's cheeks flushing bright red at the seductive look in Steve's eyes. Steve dropped to his knees right in front of Bucky, hands resting on his thighs as he smiled up at Bucky with the slyest grin he'd ever seen on Steve. 

"Off! Off! Off!" the guests chanted, clapping in time with the chants also.

Bucky's breath hitched in his throat when Steve grabbed the garter between his teeth, winking at his husband before he started to drag it down his leg. _God dammit_ Bucky thought. Steve lifted his leg and started dragging the garter down his calf, running his hands down with it. Bucky pretended to swoon and fan his face as the cheering and chanting continued. Once Steve and pulled the garter off entirely, the whole room erupted into cheers before Steve threw it, making it land directly on top of Tony's head. Bucky howled with laughter at Tony's shocked face when he grabbed the garter, before twirling it around his finger.

"I'll keep this as a souvenir!" he jested.

Steve laughed, before feeling a weight on his tie as Bucky pulled him forward, kissing him deeply, before pulling away.

"You're one sexy fella y'know that," he hummed.

"Am I? Baby you ain't seen nothin' yet," Steve whispered.

"I'm countin' on seeing it later," Bucky muttered, brushing his nose on Steve's.

The blonde grinned and kissed Bucky again, as he moved to straddle the brunette's lap.

"Hey! Hey! No lap dancing! Keep it PG there's kids here!" Tony drawled.

"There is not!" Bucky bit back.

"I wasn't gonna'!" Steve complained.

"Uh excuse me, my adopted children are here," Clint sassed, pointing at Pietro and Wanda.

"Pfft, please...they're hardly children," Bucky scoffed, wrapping his arms around Steve and resting his head on the blonde's chest. 

"Our old man is just getting bitter in his old age," Pietro jeered, pinching Clint's cheeks as he stood behind him.

"I will stick an arrow in your shirt and leave you up on a wall," Clint threatened.

"Clint," Natasha sighed.

"I was joking!" Clint squawked.

"Hey, Robocop and Spangles, time for your first dance," Tony announced.

The pair looked up to see Tony back on the stage, nodding at them as he turned turn the music on. They'd have the band for after the first few dances so they were off to the side with drinks at a table. Steve stood up from Bucky's lap, bringing Bucky along with him as they moved further out from the guests. Bucky smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around Steve's neck as Steve's went around Bucky's waist, hands hanging loosely. The blonde's gaze was on Bucky as the music started, his smile growing wider. 

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"Remember this song?" Bucky tested.

"Our first date," Steve answered.

"The night you told me you loved me," Bucky chuckled softly.

"Yeah?" Steve whispered, leaning in a little closer.

"Yeah, this is our song baby," Bucky replied, caressing his fingers on the nape of Steve's neck and closing his eyes.

"Buck..." he murmured.

"I'm okay," Bucky insisted.

"Sweetheart, look at me," Steve crooned, holding Bucky tighter in his hold.

Bucky opened his eyes and stared at Steve, blue-grey eyes glassy with tears as a few slid out from the corner of his eyes. 

 

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm so happy Stevie," he breathed out.

"I know Bucky, I know...me too," Steve soothed.

He tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's forehead, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"I love you," he wavered.

"I love you too," Bucky hummed.

They could hear a few sniffles around them as they danced, keeping their eyes on each other until Bucky decided to rest his head on Steve's shoulder.

 

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Bucky rested his face in the crook of Steve's neck and closed his eyes again, breathing in deeply to try and calm himself. 

 

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

It was moments like this that Bucky wanted to cherish forever. Just being there in Steve's arms, being held warmly and securely, just knowing that Steve was all his now. He was still in some sort of dreamland, thinking it wasn't all happening. But it felt all too real to be a dream. Steve started to move them in a small circle, his hands moving up to the curve of Bucky's back, bringing him in closer. 

"You looked gorgeous this morning. Still look gorgeous. How the hell did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"Dunno' Stevie. Guess it was just the fact that I was hopelessly in love with you," Bucky mumbled.

"Sap," Steve chuckled.

"Always," Bucky snickered, kissing Steve's cheek gently.

Steve smiled and grabbed Bucky's hand, pushing him back slightly as the song went up a tempo. He spun Bucky out at arms length, earning a low laugh from his husband in return.

 

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

He brought him back in quickly, swung Bucky around dipped him, kissing him passionately like he had before they left the gardens that very morning. Bucky was smiling into the kiss again as more whistles flowed over the music, Steve's heart rate racing erratically. He brought Bucky back up and parted from the kiss, Bucky's metal fingers threaded through his hair. 

"You god damn romantic," Bucky crowed.

"What can I say, you make me this way," Steve retorted.

"Yeah? Well baby, it's gonna' get a hell of a lot more interesting," Bucky rebuked.

"What?" Steve breathed.

Bucky just smirked with mischief as he moved Steve back until the backs of his legs hit the chair Bucky had been sitting in earlier. Thor and Bruce stood by Steve's side with wide smiles, Thor's hand resting on the blonde's shoulder. New music was playing as Steve watched Bucky saunter back out to the middle of the spacious floor. Tony, Sam, Clint, Pietro, Natasha, Pepper and Wanda joined him, sending smiles Steve's way. 

"Oh god," Steve spoke, as if realisation and hit him. "A surprise dance," he added.

As if on cue, his friends and husband started to dance in perfect sync with each other to the tune of _Footloose_. Bucky was lip syncing to the song, along with Tony and Clint who were on either side of him as he winked at Steve. 

"Unbelievable!" Steve laughed.

"This is what they have been spending the past few weeks practicing for now," Thor boasted.

Steve smiled and turned his attention back as the girls came up to the front, leaving a space to see the boys. The tempo picked up as they all started to dance to different steps in pairs, but it all worked. They'd spent hours, days and weeks to perfect it and Bucky was so far satisfied considering _Footloose_ was the hardest out of all the routines. They were only doing it in segments, so as the music started to fade, they were already getting into a different formation. Steve outwardly laughed and slapped his knee when he heard a classic MJ song begin to play.

"I swear if someone starts moonwalking I'm going to leave for another planet," the blonde joked.

Thor's laugh was loud and booming as he slapped Steve's shoulder gently, Bruce letting out a small laugh of his own too. Steve kept his eyes on Bucky most of the time, but took some time to watch everyone else. Mostly it was focused on the gents rather than the ladies for that routine. Bucky swung his hips from side to side in perfect time to the beat and Steve lent back in his chair to admire him a little more. It was an almost alluring look and Bucky could see it clear as day as he blew a kiss at Steve. 

"Do the thing!" Rhodey called.

Bucky turned with Tony and Sam in tow, their backs towards Clint and Pietro, while Clint and Pietro faced their backs to Tony, Bucky and Sam. The room went into an absolute uproar when Pietro started to glide across the floor in a moonwalk, followed shortly by Clint, Sam, Tony and then Bucky last. Steve was up out his seat, laughing, clapping and whistling at them as Natasha, Pepper and Wanda joined them again. 

"Hey Tony throw me that microphone!" Bucky shouted, holding his hand out.

"What else has he done that I don't know about!" Steve exclaimed, looking at Thor and Bruce for answers.

"We know nothing," Bruce lied, with a small smile.

Steve frowned. 

"Sure," he huffed, with a grin.

_Yo, VIP, let's kick it! Ice ice baby, ice ice baby_

_Ice Ice Baby_ started pulsing out the speakers and Steve stood stunned, his hands resting on his hips. He sat back on the chair and ran a hand through his hair, leaning his elbow on his thigh. Bucky and the others had all slipped sunglasses on their faces now as they started to walk a little closer to everyone, a bit of swagger in their strides as Bucky smiled and held the microphone up.

"All right stop collaborate and listen. Ice is back with my brand new invention. Something grabs a hold of me tightly. Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly. Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know. Turn off the lights and I'll glow. To the extreme I rock a mic like a van. Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle," he sang.

"Oh my god!" Steve cackled, dropping his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Dance, go rush the speaker that booms. I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom. Deadly, when I play a dope melody. Anything less than the best is a felony. Love it or leave it, you better gain way. You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play," he continued, following Pietro and Clint who were being a pair of show offs.

Natasha and Wanda ran off midway to grab some things sitting at a nearby table, but Steve was too engrossed in what was happening in front of him to notice. He did however notice the familiar shape of cowboy hats out of the corner of his eye. Tony, Sam, Clint and Pietro started to disappear off to the side, leaving Bucky to throw the mic back to one of the band members. He winked at Steve again when Natasha handed him a cowboy hat, putting it on his head as he tipped it forward. The others followed, standing on either side of him, Sam, Tony and Clint on his left, Pepper, Wanda, Pietro and Natasha on his right. Steve again was sitting up straighter in his seat, tilting his head as a new song came on. He scoffed and shook his head hearing the song _Cotton Eye Joe_ he'd heard at one of Tony's parties when everyone got drunk as hell. 

"It's perfect. It's better than the garter toss!" he yelled, over the music, looking over his shoulder at Thor and Bruce. 

Hysterical laughter, claps and loud cheers erupted as Bucky, Tony, Sam, Clint, Pietro, Natasha, Pepper and Wanda started dancing in perfect sync again. They started looping their arms with each other and swinging around in circles, before doing lasso motions and a few kicks here and there. Clint and Pietro danced away from the group together, followed by Tony and Sam, before Bucky took Wanda's hand and danced away with her and then Natasha and Pepper followed shortly after. Steve was nearly out of breathe from laughing and his hands were most likely red raw from clapping so much. 

"I like your weddings! They are far different from an Asgardian one!" Thor complimented. 

"Yeah, tell me about it," Steve breathed out. 

Tony beckoned Bucky over as the two met in the middle, Bucky's hand going to Tony's back, their hands clasped together. Steve barked a laugh as Sam partnered up with Pepper, Natasha partnered up with Clint and Pietro partnered up with Wanda, giving themselves enough space around Tony and Bucky. _In The Mood_ , a song Bucky and Steve enjoyed dancing to back in the forties in the privacy of their own home began to play as Steve smiled widely. He watched his friends have the time of their lives doing this surprise for him. He couldn't begin to imagine how much effort would have gone into it, and how adamant Bucky must have been to do it. His gaze fell on his husband who had a glint in his eye and a wide grin on his face as he spun Tony out and brought him back in. Steve was even surprised Tony was joining in and clearly enjoying himself, then again, he'd drank beforehand. 

_Everyday I'm shuffling!_

Without warning, Thor and Bruce, along with a few more guests, even Loki were off onto the dance floor with everyone else. Steve gave up on sitting down entirely, putting the chair to the side as he witnessed surprise after surprise unfolding before him. Everyone who was on the dance floor started to do the running man, before stopping and improvising the next few steps but all in sync. Bucky came dancing up the middle, a few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned, sunglasses back over his eyes as others followed suit. Steve could have sworn he was going to lose it when _Stayin' Alive_ started and they all started to do the exact same strut like the Bee Gees had done.

 

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

The blonde was shaking his head again, hands pressed up on either side of his face as tears fell down his cheeks from laughing. 

"Come on Stevie!" Bucky bellowed, waving Steve over. 

Steve jogged over as Bucky tossed the sunglasses to the side, taking Steve's hands so he could keep his husband standing in front of him. Bucky smiled and let go of his hands, before leaning close and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Remember when we first heard this song?" Bucky chuckled.

"What one?" Steve asked.

Bucky just grinned in amusement as _The Twist_ started playing.

"Are you serious!" Steve laughed.

"Come on Steve dance!" Bucky encouraged.

_Come on baby, let's do the twist_

_Come on baby, let's do the twist_

_Take me by my little hand, and go like this_

Steve and Bucky grabbed each other's hands as they started to twist their feet and bodies from side to side. Bucky's smile right then could light a thousand candles in a room, Steve hadn't seen him smile like that in so long. The blonde spun them around to change their places, locking gazes with Tony who was dancing with Natasha, a small grin on his face.

"Best wedding ever!" he yelled.

"Definitely!" Steve and Bucky replied in unison.

Bucky started to dance away from Steve, weaving his way through gaps between people as he jumped up on the stage. One of the band members handed him an electric guitar and Steve's eyebrow raised as guests started to part, leaving the spotlight in Steve once again. The brunette slung the guitar strap over his head and stood by the microphone for a second.

"This is for you baby doll, our very own Captain America himself," he hummed.

Steve started blushing out of slight embarrassment and shyness as Bucky started to play a rock version of _Star Spangled Banner_. A picture rolled down from the top of the wall, displaying a picture of Steve saluting in his latest Captain America uniform, with his old uniforms in the back. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, watching on as Bucky played the anthem in excellent tune. The brunette flipped his hair out of his face as everyone stood saluting at Steve. He was absolutely blown away by how entertaining and exciting their entire day had been. The night was still young and Steve didn't want it to end. 

"Hey Cap, turn around," Tony murmured, resting his hand on Steve's upper back.

Fireworks started to explode outside the tower for all to see, mixed with colours of red white and blue, lighting up the entire sky. There was writing starting to form in the sky from the fireworks and Steve couldn't help the rush of tears that welled in his eyes.

**_Sergeant Barnes & Captain Rogers - Just Married - March 10th 2015_ **

Steve was trembling from head to toe as Tony stood beside him and comforted him while Bucky finished up the song. He wiped the tears away with the palms of his hands, before being handed a tissue from Tony.

"It's alright Cap, it's your wedding night still, you can be emotional," he soothed.

He felt Tony's hand leave his back, before the light touch of metal laced with his fingers. Steve turned to face Bucky as the song from the wedding ceremony started playing, Clint back at a grand piano. Bucky wiped a stray tear from Steve's eye and loosely wrapped his right arm around Steve's neck, leaving his metal hand in Steve's. The blonde wrapped his free arm around Bucky's waist and pulled their entwined hands up to his chest, their bodies starting to move to the music.

"Buck, that was the greatest thing I've ever seen," he whispered.

"I wanted to just have fun, wanted to see you laugh and smile and have fun," Bucky breathed out.

"Well I smiled, laughed and I did have fun," Steve replied. "God I love you, I love you so much," he sighed happily, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

"Love you too," the brunette hummed.

Steve let go of Bucky's metal hand and tilted his chin up, brushing his lips on Bucky's before closing the distance. It was slow and chaste, a perfect kiss for a perfect moment, just as the song was coming to a close. When they parted, there was just silence, complete and utter silence as Steve gazed at Bucky, thumb brushing his husband's chin.

"Don't you dare leave me," he pleaded, eyes starting to water again.

"I won't Stevie. 'Till the end of the line babe," Bucky assured him, fighting back tears.

He earned a smile from Steve then.

"'Till the end of the line," he answered.

"I'm going to cry again!" Tony wailed.

"Stark my friend do not cry it is a joyous night!" Thor boomed, embracing the shorter man in a comforting hug.

"No more alcohol for Tony!" Clint declared.

Bucky laughed as he dropped his gaze from Steve, before looking up again. 

"Let's kick this party off yeah?" he questioned.

"Absolutely," Steve responded.

"Party time people!" Bucky announced, moving away from Steve as the band started to play their own version of another Bee Gees song.

The rest of the guests started to crowd in, finding partners or groups to dance in. Steve could have sworn he even saw Phil and Fury getting in on the damn partying as well. Bucky was giving Natasha a kiss on the cheek, thanking her, before pulling Pietro in for a tight hug when he wandered over. When they parted he danced back over to Steve and took the blonde's hands, before pulling him close. Steve snaked his arm around Bucky's waist as they started to dance to the beat, moving in tandem with each other. It was certainly going to be a day and night that they would never forget. While the night was still far from over, Steve and Bucky were just glad to be where they were, happy. deeply in love and now married.

* * *

**_~~~The Aftermath~~~_ **

By 3am, the reception had come to its end. Guests filtered out between 1am and 2am, leaving just Bucky, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Pietro, Wanda, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Sam, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey at the tower. Steve and Bucky were sitting at one of the tables that looked a little rumpled when Bucky had decided to dance on it just a few hours ago. They were drinking some of Thor’s Asgardian brew, but were still better off than everybody else. Bucky looked over at the scattered bodies over sofas, chairs and the big rug on the floor, letting out a hushed laugh. Steve followed his gaze and smiled slightly, before turning back to look at Bucky.

“That’s something I’ve never seen before,” he issued.

“Never ever?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head.

“I think this will go down as a win,” he chuckled.

“If not the best win,” Bucky replied.

Tony was awkwardly spooning Thor on one sofa, while Natasha and Clint were over the other side wrapped in each other’s arms. Sam, Pietro and Wanda crashed on the rug, heads resting on cushions that were laying on the floor. Bruce was dozing in an armchair, arms crossed over his chest, Pepper curled up in the other one. Loki was sprawled on the last sofa, while Rhodey rested against it, head lolled back. Everyone was absolutely gone, near passed out even. Steve shook his head with a grin as he turned back to look at Bucky. His fingers were laced with Bucky’s metal ones, stroking his thumb lightly over them, eyes fixed on the brunette.

“Today was…amazing,” he murmured.

“Yesterday,” Bucky corrected, looking at the clock on the wall.

“Right, right,” Steve hummed. “Yesterday…was amazing,” he added.

“Steve, words aren’t even enough to describe yesterday,” Bucky answered.

“I know, I think it showed more just with how we were feeling,” the blonde replied.

“So you don’t regret it?” Bucky teased.

“No, I would never,” Steve huffed.

Bucky knocked back the rest of his drink, placing the glass back down on the table. He looked at the wedding ring on his right hand, then the engagement ring on his left, a smile curving at the corner of his mouth. He’d still been thinking that everything that had happened was a dream, that he was just trapped, that he’d open his eyes and he’d be back with HYDRA.

“Buck,” Steve soothed, squeezing his hand, sensing his change of posture.

“Sorry, still in a bit of denial that this all happened. I feel like I’m going to wake up soon and be back where I started,” Bucky muttered.

Steve lent forward, hand clasping Bucky’s tighter as he tilted his head to look at Bucky. The brunette lifted his head, shyly smiling behind his right hand that was clenched in a fist in front of his mouth.

“Nobody is going to hurt you Bucky. Not anymore. You’re safe here. It’s just you, me, the team. I vowed to you remember, said id protect you. And I will. So start letting that denial go,” he whispered.

“Alright Stevie, for you,” Bucky answered.

“Now, how about we go to bed, before we end up sleeping down here. I don’t think I can suffer sleeping on the floor,” Steve complained.

“Bed too comfy for you now Rogers?” the brunette snickered.

“Shut up Barnes, you love the bed more than me,” Steve huffed.

“No,” Bucky hummed, standing up from his seat. “I love the bed, when you’re in it,” he continued, brushing his hand on Steve’s shoulder and leaning close to his ear. “Naked,” he purred, before walking off.

The heavy intake of air from Steve made Bucky smirk wickedly as he kept walking in the direction of the elevator. Steve downed his drink and was on his feet, sneaking up on Bucky as he snaked his arms around his waist from behind.

“Not so fast,” he hissed, playfully nipping Bucky’s earlobe.

“Stevie,” Bucky groaned, pushing him away.

As they were walking through a space between Pietro and the coffee table, Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Why is Thor’s hammer sitting on the coffee table?” he questioned.

Steve shrugged.

“He just leaves it wherever he wants. I remember this one time after a victory party, before you turned up, Tony started this whole thing about us trying to lift Mjolnir. So Thor insisted we try. Of course we all failed,” he explained.

“You mean to tell me even you, super soldier, star spangled man with a plan, Captain Steve Rogers, couldn’t even lift this?” Bucky laughed.

“There’s some weird magic behind it, I dunno’, don’t laugh,” Steve grumbled.

“Aw,” Bucky crooned. “Here,” he mused, wrapping his hand around the handle of Mjolnir. “For your entertainment, you can watch me fail to lift it-” he paused, seeing a shocked expression spread across Steve’s face.

Bucky looked down at the table where Mjolnir _had_  been sitting, his eyes widening a fraction.

“Up…” he finished.

“Um,” Steve responded, eyes still wide, mouth agape.

“I guess I didn’t see that coming,” Bucky breathed out.

“Pietro is rubbing off on you too much,” Steve snorted.

“Steve you might want to rephrase that doll,” Bucky snickered, jabbing him in the ribs. “Wanna’ go take it for a spin?” he joked.

“No,” Steve warned, resting his hand on Bucky’s metal arm, pushing it gently as Bucky put Mjolnir back.

“Are we gonna’ tell Thor?” he mumbled.

“We’ll do it on a mission one time, it’ll really bewilder him,” the blonde offered.

“Fine by me,” his husband chided.

“C'mere you sexy thing,” Steve purred.

Bucky had to hold back a yell of protest as Steve picked him up bridal style again. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him deeply as they got into the elevator. Steve sighed into the kiss and held Bucky tighter, tongue brushing over the brunette’s bottom lip, earning a moan from his husband.

“God I hate when you kiss like that, gets me all worked up. Don’t you ever kiss me like that in public or so help me I’ll be shoving you into the nearest room or bathroom,” he gasped.

“Now there’s a thought,” Steve hummed, littering kisses down Bucky’s neck.

“Stevie,” Bucky whined, shoving him away, fingers brushing through the blonde’s hair.

Steve grinned as the elevator stopped on their floor, Bucky’s smile growing wider.

“You gonna’ carry me over the threshold baby doll?” he crowed.

“Was plannin’ on it,” Steve answered.

He stepped into the room and Bucky gave a small clap, earning him an eye roll from his husband. They didn’t stop to look for anything or decide on watching TV before bed instead. Steve was heading straight for the bedroom while Bucky teased his lips under Steve’s jaw, to under his ear, breath ghosting on his warm skin.

“Bucky,” the blonde sighed breathlessly.

“Mhm?” Bucky murmured.

“Stop that,” Steve warned.

“Hell no,” the brunette retorted.

“Jerk,” Steve scoffed.

“Punk,” Bucky huffed.

His head lolled back lazily as Steve tapped the door open with his foot, before letting Bucky stand back on his feet. Steve closed the door behind them, his gaze falling back in Bucky as he smiled. Bucky smiled back and took Steve’s hand, guiding him over to the floor to ceiling windows, casting his eyes out at the bright city before them. Steve kept his eyes on Bucky, seeing the light catch his eyes and make Steve’s heart give that little leap it did whenever he looked at Bucky. He stepped a little closer and gently grabbed Bucky’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Bucky turned his head, making eye contact with Steve, his eyes shining like they used to back in the day.

“Still can’t believe we’re married,” Steve whispered.

“I think you’ve said that lots tonight,” Bucky replied.

“I mean it, Buck, getting this second chance is more than I could have asked for. I’ve always loved you. It just took me too long to figure it out and by then it was too late. But we’re here, now, you’re mine, I’m gonna’ make sure I make you smile everyday,” the blonde soothed.

“Stevie…” Bucky breathed out.

He smiled then, mouth closed, but it was still a sweet almost bashful smile as his gaze fell down to Steve’s hand. Steve tilted his chin up and kissed him, lips soft and delicate as if Bucky was a flower that had just bloomed in the Spring. Bucky’s right hand rested against Steve’s side, before running up to his chest, fingers hooking in to unbutton his shirt. Steve loved when Bucky didn’t ask, he just did it, because Bucky had enough of his trust to know he could do these things without asking for permission. The brunette’s hand snaked down his bare chest, to his muscled torso, his metal hand joining the other. Steve let out a soft gasp and pulled away from the kiss, lips still lingering close.

“Tá grá agam duit,” he murmured.

Bucky’s eyes opened as he stared at Steve from under his lashes, lips parted as he rested his hands on Steve’s hips.

“What did you say?” he questioned.

Steve smiled sadly.

“Ma used to say it a lot before saying goodnight. It’s Irish Gaelic for I love you,” he answered.

“Steve,” Bucky sighed softly. “God…your Ma would be so proud of you today, so proud,” he added.

“She’d be proud of you too Buck, you became a very important person in her life,” Steve mused.

Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head as a tear slid down his cheek.

“She was so wonderful your Ma,” he choked out.

Steve wiped the tear away, and his own as he pressed his lips to Bucky’s forehead.

“I love you so much, I don’t think I can stop saying it enough,” he croaked.

“I love you too, so much Stevie, я тебя люблю— _I love you_ ,” Bucky crooned.

“Jarvis, can we get the lights dimmed please a little bit of soft music,” Steve issued, glancing at Bucky with a smirk.

“Being all romantic again are we?” Bucky queried.

“Might be Mr Bucky Barnes-Rogers,” Steve crowed.

His arm slipped around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close, his free hand clasping Bucky’s metal hand. They started to sway slowly in small circles, Bucky’s eyes fixed on Steve’s as they shone each time they hit the city lights. It was sights like that which had Bucky’s heart racing, his stomach tying in knots and his breath catching in his throat. Steve’s eyes were half lidded, lips parted as he lent down and placed a kiss on Bucky’s forehead again. The brunette inclined his head, feeling Steve’s lips brush the tip of his nose, before lingering right over his lips. Bucky’s eyes fell back on Steve’s, his breathing shallow as he ran his free hand down Steve’s tie, tugging the knot free as well. Steve’s hand ran up Bucky’s shoulder to the nape of his neck as he brought them closer, lips lightly touching until he fully closed the gap. Bucky sighed into the kiss, sliding Steve’s tie off his neck and letting it drop to the floor. He brought both hands up and started to unbutton the rest of Steve’s shirt, tongue gliding over Steve’s which earned him a soft moan from the blonde. The blonde turned them as he slowly guided Bucky back, legs hitting the bed as they fell onto it, lips still locked in a deep kiss. Bucky’s hands slid inside Steve’s shirt as it fell down his shoulders, biceps and back, before resting on his forearms. Steve dropped his hand from the nape of Bucky’s neck as he shrugged the shirt off completely, letting it tumble to the floor beside the bed, his hand coming back up to pop the buttons on Bucky’s shirt before it rested on Bucky’s bare waist. He smiled widely and let his hand glide over Bucky’s hip to his stomach, fingers dancing over his shirt as Bucky let out a soft murmur of appreciation.

“J'ai trouvé mon âme soeur,” he whispered, peppering kisses up Bucky’s chest and neck.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed.

“I found my soulmate,” he answered.

“щенок— _puppy_ ,” Bucky gasped, looking up at Steve as the blonde hovered over him. “навсегда— _forever_ ,” he added.

Steve started to kiss back down Bucky’s torso, pulling the brunette’s shirt out from under the suspenders, letting them snap lightly on Bucky’s skin.

“Steve,” he whispered, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

Bucky’s shirt was discarded on the floor where Steve’s was as the blonde loomed over Bucky again, teasing his tongue into the hollow of his neck. A keening noise left Bucky’s throat as he threaded his fingers in Steve’s hair and tilted his head back. Steve hummed and moved along to his shoulder where he bit down gently, before mouthing at the bruise that started to show on Bucky’s skin.

“Mine,” he growled softly.

“да, yours,” Bucky breathed out.

He moved down to Bucky’s left side, feeling his muscles contract as he bit down hard, earning a soft moan from Bucky.

“You can be loud y'know. Everyone else is at least six floors down and I don’t think they’ll be moving anytime soon,” he purred.

“Shh, you’re ruining the moment,” the brunette drawled, dragging his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip.

“Oh am I?” Steve replied, with a little bit of snark in his tone.

Bucky gasped snd threw his head back when Steve bit down on the space between Bucky’s navel and the waistband of his slacks, fingers brushing over the button and zipper. Steve murmured gruffly and started to work on opening the slacks, pressing kisses to Bucky’s hips as Bucky’s hands clutched the bedsheets. There was a low grunt from Steve and Bucky tilted his head to see Steve staring back at him, eyes swimming with black and Bucky’s cock in his hand.

“You took your underwear off,” he spoke.

“Mm, is that a problem?” Bucky asked, head falling back onto the mattress.

“No…god, no,” Steve breathed out, a grin quirking at the corner of his mouth.

“I knew you say that Stevie you’re so- _ah!_ - _ungh_ ,” the brunette groaned.

Steve’s mouth was on him, tongue running up the underside of his cock as he took every inch of Bucky slowly and teasingly. Bucky lent up on his elbows, cheeks flushed as he stared down at Steve, his right leg bending slightly as a shudder raked through him. The blonde moaned when Bucky’s cock hit the back of his throat, his eyes falling closed as Bucky stroked his hands through Steve’s hair.

“Fuck Steve, little warning next time,” he huffed.

Steve responded by squeezing Bucky’s thigh and hollowing his cheeks as he started to bob his head slowly. Bucky let out a grunt, chest heaving slightly as he kept his eyes focused on Steve. He moaned when Steve’s tongue started to work over every inch of him, his hand now coming up to grasp his own hair.

“Stevie,” he sighed, biting on his lip.

The blonde hummed, before shifting onto his hands and knees between Bucky’s legs, taking his time to take Bucky’s cock in his mouth again. He groaned in his throat, grasping Bucky’s thighs as he stilled, breathing heavily out his nose.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed, gritting his teeth when Steve grazed his teeth gently up Bucky’s cock. “Shit, shit, shit,” he chanted, breaths coming out in short pants.

His hips jostled and Steve let out a sharp gasping noise, sending Bucky over the edge, just like that. He growled and hooked his fingers into Steve’s hair again, keeping him still as he came down Steve’s throat. The blonde moaned and locked gazes with Bucky who was biting down on his lip with a needy look in his eye.

“God Steve you always know how to make it happen quick,” he grunted, letting his hand fall to Steve’s shoulder.

The blonde let Bucky’s cock fall from his mouth as he took in a breath, cheeks flushed as he smiled weakly, chest heaving heavily.

“Good?” he questioned.

“Mm,” the brunette replied, tilting his head as he smiled at Steve. “Want more,” he continued.

Steve felt his entire body shiver with want as he ran his hands up Bucky’s thighs. Thank god for their super-serum because Bucky’s cock was starting to get hard again and Steve could go all night if he wanted to. He unclipped the suspenders from the waistband of Bucky’s slacks, letting them slide up and over Bucky’s shoulders. The brunette sat up as Steve grabbed the hem of the slacks and pulled, yanking them clean off as Bucky hooked his arms around Steve’s neck and brought him in for a kiss. Steve moaned into the kiss when Bucky bit down gently on his bottom lip, his hands working on his own slacks. The blonde got them off with a little more difficulty while still trying to kiss Bucky like it was their last night on Earth.

“Baby, пожалуйста— _please_ ,” Bucky pleaded.

“Let me lie down,” Steve whispered.

Bucky obliged as he shifted to the left side of the bed, watching Steve practically crawl his way up to the top of the bed. His mouth watered at how Steve’s muscles tightened and rippled at each movement, his eyes scanning ever inch of Steve’s bare body. The blonde turned himself around and rested back against the headboard, pillows pushed behind his back. Bucky grinned as he drew his bottom lip in and bit on it gently, his metal hand snaking up his thigh to his chest.

“Stop teasing and get over here,” Steve groaned, head lolling back against the headboard.

“да сэр— _yes sir_ ,” Bucky teased.

Steve let out a breathless sigh as Bucky prowled towards him, eyes fixed on Steve the entire time. He brushed his lips up Steve’s chest before curving his body, placing himself in Steve’s lap. A filthy moan left his lips when he felt his cock rut against Steve’s, his hands coming up to grip the blonde’s shoulders. Steve brought his hand up and looped two fingers around Bucky’s dog tags, giving them a light yank as Bucky towered over him, breathing raggedly.

“When we go on this cruise. I’m gonna’ make love to you, every night, again and again and _again_ , just how you like it,” Steve purred, earning a whine from Bucky.

“I bet there’s a private hot tub somewhere you could do me in,” Bucky muttered

The blonde chuckled and wrapped his arm loosely around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close as their noses touched.

“I bet there’s all kinds of places I could do you in on that massive ship,” he murmured.

“Stevie,” Bucky moaned, resting his forehead against Steve’s.

“So impatient sometimes sweetheart,” Steve mumbled.

“Well get used to it now baby, I’m your hubby now,” Bucky chided.

“What the fu-who says hubby?” Steve laughed.

“Tony rubs off-wait-no, y'know what, doesn’t matter, do what you were gonna’ do,” Bucky huffed.

“Oh so Stark rubs off on you does he, hmm, looks like I’m gonna’ need to have a word with him,” Steve taunted.

“I despise you,” Bucky bit back

“No you don’t, you fucking love me, you just married me,” Steve protested.

“Steven Grant Rogers, the filth coming out of your mouth,” the brunette scolded.

“Had someone filthier _in_  my mouth,” the blonde jeered.

Bucky gasped and lightly slapped Steve on the cheek.

“жопа!” he growled, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

“Did you just swear at me?” Steve asked, reaching over to open the drawer beside the bed.

“I called you an ass,” Bucky replied.

“Well that’s rude,” Steve grunted.

“You love me still,” Bucky chimed.

Steve smiled.

“I do,” he hummed.

Bucky blushed at the memory of when they said those words to each other at the wedding. He closed the distance between them, metal fingers carding through Steve’s hair before resting on the nape of his neck. The snap of a cap on a bottle drew his attention away from Steve’s parted lips for a moment, before he went straight back to his waiting lips. Steve groaned when Bucky delved his tongue inside his mouth and worked his magic while he slicked up two of his fingers. Bucky’s hips were rocking against his, cock sliding against Steve’s as the blonde huffed through his nose and grasped Bucky’s hip with his free hand.

'Should just stay like this, feels good,“ Bucky gasped, biting down on his lip as he sat back up.

"God,” Steve choked out, staring up at Bucky.

“ _Ah_ - _ha_ - _oh_ … _unnh_ ,” Bucky moaned, feeling Steve’s fingers press inside him.

Steve’s fingers sunk in easily, eyes focused on Bucky as the brunette closed his eyes and choked out a grunt. His lips were parted as the sounds just filtered out of his mouth, his right hand squeezing Steve’s shoulder tightly. He whimpered when Steve moved his fingers back slightly and curled his fingers, missing Bucky’s prostate by a couple of inches. Yet that was his plan.

“You fucker,” Bucky protested, through a shaky breath.

“I know sugar,” his husband crowed.

Bucky trembled suddenly.

“ _Ah!_ Oh god Steve there,” he begged.

“There?” Steve questioned, pushing his fingers deeper and curling them.

“Yes there! Oh, fuck,” Bucky hissed, his voice rising a pitch.

“You gonna’ keep rolling those beautiful hips against mine or am I gonna’ have to stop what I’m doing?” Steve asked.

“No! No, shit don’t stop, пожалуйста,” the brunette sighed irritably.

Steve chuckled.

“Alright sweetheart,” he soothed.

As Steve started to work his fingers in and out of Bucky at a steady pace, the brunette started rutting his hips forward, hands moving to grasp the headboard. He sighed against Steve’s parted lips, his breaths coming out in soft pants. Steve worked in a third finger and Bucky keened as he threw his head back and rolled his hips harder, causing Steve to moan low in his throat.

“Fuck, Bucky,” he grunted.

“ _Unnh_ you love it,” Bucky growled. “You fucking love the sounds I make,” he added.

“Damn right I do,” Steve whispered gruffly.

Bucky suddenly cried out when Steve hit his prostate hard, the pads of his fingers gently massaging the exact spot that would bring Bucky to his tipping point. The brunette gasped and began rocking his hips back on Steve’s fingers while still riding back up to meet Steve’s cock that had a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. A smile crossed Bucky’s face as he teased his metal thumb over the slit and marvelled in Steve’s loud moan that escaped his lips.

“да Stevie, so good, please, right there, да- _mmpf_ ,” the brunette hummed, forehead against Steve’s again.

Sweat slicked his skin as he continued to move his body up and down, the pace quickening at each thrust down onto Steve’s waiting fingers. He breathed sharply and stared at Steve from under his lashes, letting out gasps and whimpers at each bounce of his hips.

“Yes, good, ride those fingers doll, they’re all yours to give you want you want right now,” Steve encouraged.

“Baby,” Bucky uttered, grip tightening on the headboard.

Steve ran his free hand down to Bucky’s thigh, before lifting his leg up and hooking it over the bend in his arm. Bucky cried out in pleasure and wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s neck. Steve’s breath was warm in Bucky’s skin as he pressed open mouthed kisses across every inch of the brunette’s neck, fingers still thrusting inside Bucky at a fast pace.

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” Bucky chanted, swallowing thickly as he took his and Steve’s cocks into his right hand.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve moaned, mouthing at Bucky’s collarbone.

Their movements worked in time with each other, Steve’s legs bending slightly to hold Bucky up better in his lap. Bucky moaned wantonly and continued to rock his hips and stroke his hands up and down Steve’s cock, his own pressed right against it. Steve’s legs shuddered slightly, head falling back against the headboard as he looked up at Bucky.

“You’re fucking beautiful above me,” he praised.

“Mm, can do this more often, be on top of you. God- _ungh_ ,” Bucky grunted.

“Yeah? God sweetheart you’re too good to me, I married the right man,” Steve choked out.

He crooked his fingers and picked up the speed of his thrusts.

“ _Ah, ah, ah!_ Fuck! Stevie I’m close!” Bucky yelled.

“Just let it happen doll, let it happen,” Steve ushered.

Bucky let out a sob as the pleasure grew closer and closer, his hand working harder on getting Steve as close to the edge as himself. Steve was grunting like a fucking animal deep in his throat, his grip on Bucky’s leg tightening, only hoisting Bucky’s leg up further. It spurred Steve on to continue fucking Bucky with his fingers, twisting and curling at all the right times and in all the right places. Bucky was panting erratically, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with tears.

“да. да, да!” he shouted.

Steve surged forward for a kiss, sending himself and Bucky back, hitting the mattress with a small _'thump’_. Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise as Steve grabbed his legs and pushed them up so his knees were near his chest, spread wide like an eagle.

“Steve-oh god! Fuck!” he screamed.

The blonde breached Bucky in one fluid motion, fingers grasping his thighs tightly. Bucky looked up and saw that look in Steve’s eyes that just flashed with an animal-like nature. Steve started to rock his hips back and forth, picking up the speed just as quick as he had with his fingers. Bucky was near howling as Steve pounded into him rough and raw, leaning down as he bit down on his shoulder and bruised it.

“сильнее!” he exclaimed.

“What?” Steve growled, his hand coming down to slap Bucky’s ass hard.

“сильнее!— _harder!_ ” Bucky sobbed, arms falling above his head.

His fingers grasped the bed sheets as his head fell back, his chest heaving as Steve changed the angle slightly. Bucky moaned loud and long, eyes closed until Steve’s nose brushed against his.

“Fuck Bucky, so close,” Steve panted.

“Please, god please, Stevie,” Bucky pleaded.

Bucky’s legs started quaking as he started to reach his second orgasm for the night. Steve was panting and grunting as he hung his head and watched his cock thrust in and out of Bucky. He was so close and Bucky was clenching around him, urging him further and further to where he needed to be.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ yes!” he roared.

They reached their orgasms at the same time and the shouts that echoed in the room _may_  have been heard six floors down. Bucky’s arms fell over his eyes as he took in shaky breaths, eyes watering as he jerked from the aftershocks, cum painting his stomach. Steve breathed heavily and sighed contently as he stayed seated inside Bucky, cum filling him up.

“God damn,” he rasped, voice hoarse from shouting.

He tilted his head up and glanced at Bucky, seeing the brunette’s metal arm still resting over his eyes.

“Hey,” he crooned, moving Bucky’s arm away. “Still with me baby?” he asked.

Bucky opened his eyes and stared back, breathing wavering a little and eyes glassy.

“Hey beautiful,” Steve murmured, pressing his lips to Bucky’s arm.

“I didn’t expect that,” Bucky answered.

“You didn’t see that coming?” the blonde chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

The brunette frowned and slapped Steve on chest, before pushing him away with his foot.

“Not funny,” he grumbled.

“Aw come on!” Steve snickered.

“No, I’m not talking to you now,” Bucky huffed, turning his back to Steve.

“Bucky,” Steve whined, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist. “Please talk to me,” he muttered, peppering kisses on his shoulder and neck.

“Punk,” Bucky scoffed.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

“That was mindblowing,” his husband commented.

“And on our wedding night,” the super soldier jested.

“Mhm, best wedding day and night,” the brunette mused.

Silence loomed, until Steve shifted and huffed out a breath.

“Wanna’ go a few rounds in the shower?” he queried.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Bucky sighed mockingly.

Steve laughed.

“I love you boo bear,” he cooed.

“I love you too puppy,” Bucky replied, resting his hand over Steve’s, thumb running over his wedding ring.

**_“This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am,”_ **

**_“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today,”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Correct my translations if I'm wrong!


End file.
